Chosen Ones
by RivalSilverFan
Summary: A great evil is rising... none of the legandries are strong enough to stop it... can outlaws do what legandries failed in? Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Characters and Summary

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon. This is my first fanfic. I'm a Haxorus. Please read and review. This is a translated version. Mine went something like this: Hax Haxoruuuuus Rus Haax.**

* * *

Summary:

This story is about six Pokémon outcasts who live in a place called Outlaw's Forest. Arceus chooses them to save the world and gives them each a legendary Pokémon. As time goes on, bonds and rivalries are established. But will the six save the world from endless doom?

CHOSEN ONE AND LEGENDARIES.

Charizard with Moltres

Zororak with Kyurem

Lucario with Cobalion

Salamence with Latios

Garchomp with Latias

Haxorus with Reshiram.

* * *

**I forgot to mention that the story will be written in Haxorus' perspective.**


	2. Haxorus' typical day

**Silver: Hello! I don't own Pokémon. Duh. Satoshi Tajiri does. Please read and review. Anything I've forgotten?**

* * *

I snarled at the kid in front of him. Yeah right. ME of all strong Pokémon obey him again. He made me this... I'm a monster now, a crook, a liar. I was his. He lied. Said I hurt him and tricked him into pickpocketing. I was a naïve Axew who didn't know better. Then I realised how hard it is to be good when no one treated me like I was good. You may think me pathetic and weak-willed. But what I saw in those first few days was enought to change Cobalion. So I became bad. And now he wants me to obey him again.

" Pidgeot! I choose you! Lets get that Haxorus!"

I growled again. I wasn't in a mood for this. So I ran off into Outlaw's Forest. Only the mad or outcasts could follow me there. But the stupid Pidgeot kept following me. I stopped let loose a strong Dragon Pulse and continued walking as if nothing happened. By the time I arrived night had arrived. A smell of roast Bouffalant greeted my nostrils.I moved sleathily in the city's direction. In the middle of a road it lay... looking delicious and innocent. But I knew better. No one could drop a WHOLE Bouffalant and not notice. Even if they were blind.

I lunged myself at the meat. I knew it was a trap. I just wanted to show off my power.

"Get it!" a voice yelled.

A Hydregion appeared. I looked up lazily and rolled over in submission.

"It's giving up" I heard the disbelieved voice say. "Hydregion go on top of it and ask it why is it giving up."

The Hydregion went to me. I gave it a quick Dragon Claw and sprinted off. Seriously? I would give up? Dream on. As a punishment's for attempting to capture me I took the meat. I tossed it inside Outlaw's Forest.

As I drifted off into a light sleep I heard voices. When you are an outlaw even a Caterpie's sneeze is enough to jolt you awake. And the shushes and stamping boots and twigs cracking was much louder than that. I knew every other outlaw here was hiding between the ferns. We were one with nature. I knew that too.

"Officer Jenny said to catch every Pokémon we see here, 'cause they all are heavily wanted outlaws." A kid's voice cried.

_"You a dragon Pokémon?" _an Espeon spoke telepathically to me.

_"Depends if a Haxorus is considered a dragon Pokémon!" _I answered back

_"On the count of three Draco Meteor. Ok?" _Espeon asked

_"Yeah yeah whatever" _I replied carelessly

_"1...2...3!"_Espeon cried

I leaped in front of the humans along with some Garchomp, Druddigon, Dragonite, Flygon, Salamence and Altaria.

White glowing meteors began crashing. A mere seconds later every Pokémon was heading into its nest.

* * *

**Well? Does it suck? Is it too short? Too long? Boring? Fastpaced? Am I asking a lot?**


	3. Haxorus' Dream

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon. Nah nah. Go hit your head on a wall or read and review. This is Haxorus' dream . I'm in a silly mood! So GO AWAY.**

**Haxorus: Stop freakin' out the readers. *claws start glowing blue***

**Silver: *hides behind Arceus and sticks tongue at Haxorus***

**Zoroark & Lucario: *approach Silver with rope in hands***

* * *

_I ran around feeling very lost. I thought I knew my whole region but this place was very weird._

_"Haxorus, you and a few others are the Chosen Ones. Stop the great Peril. Your hearts have a fire that will rage. Control it and your power will be greater than any legendary. Many will scorn you. Ignore them. You have a stirring legendary inside of you. If you wasted your time with every idiot in the world, a lot of time will be wasted without you accomplishing anything." Arceus spoke appearing suddenly._

_I nodded feeling immensely astonished._

_" In the centre of the forest you will find a great shining tree. It has Celebi's face carved on it. Those who you will find there are the Chosen Ones."_

_"Alright!" Drowzee screamed appearing suddenlier than Arceus._

* * *

**Silver: Hey Drowzee gerrout the story! I don't like you anymore.**

**Lucario: *stops approaching Silver* Silver! You CAN NOT get rid of characters just as you wish and then re-add them. You'll confuse the readers.**

**Silver: I CAN. I'll delete you too.**

**Lucario: Seriously? I'm a main character.**

**Silver: What main character? You haven't made an appearance yet in the story!**

**Haxorus: Touché!**

**Drowzee: Can I sleep?**

**Zoroark: I'm gonna continue this.**

**MESSAGE TO ALL READERS:**

**BY THE TIME TWO CHAPTERS HAVE PASSED RIVALSILVERFAN WILL HAVE REGAINED HER SANITY... I GUESS.**

* * *

_"Haxorus do you know him?" Arceus asked sharply._

_"Yeah. In top 100 idiotic Pokémon he was first." I replied_

_"I'm gonna get all outlaws to that tree y'all see! Unless.. I'm a Chosen One" Drowzee crowed._

I woke up suddenly sweating and panting.

* * *

**Goodbye! Hax's claw are glowing again so I gotta run. And I'm sorry most of this chapter was a lot of quarreling **


	4. Haxorus' untypical day

**Haxorus: Yo! Silv doesn't own Pokémon. She's busy playing somewhere.**

**Lucario: Where's Dragonair's cake?**

**Silver: I know!**

**Lucario: WHERE?**

**Silver: ... In my tummy... Oh kind readers are here! Kindly read and review!**

*** runs off as Lucario's paws begin glowing a Aura-ish blue. ***

* * *

I began obeying the instruction at once. But I felt that someone was following me. I continued walking, but I still felt that someone was following me. I used Draco Meteor just to be sure.

"Watch out!" a Pokémon hissed.

I continued walking as if I didn't hear anything, just began speeding.

Quickly I weaved between the trees, smacking my tail every now and then. Once on exposed battlefield I turned around sharply and saw... every outlaw I knew and more. The smug Drowzee was standing grinning wickedly.

"WE ARE HERE TO BECOME THE CHOSEN ONES!" a Steelix yelled.

"DO YOU THINK ARCEUS WILL SERIOUSLY ALLOW YOU TO BECOME THE CHOSEN ONE? SHE'LL USE JUDGMENT. IT WILL BE SUPER EFFECTIVE!" I yelled back, and then after a moments pause. " WHY WHERE YOU SCREAMING? I AM NOT DEAF."

"SHE?" A Dratini yelled.

I Draco Meteored it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

I felt a claw grab me.

"Don't. Freaking. Attack. Me." A soft voice whispered.

I stopped struggling and let the voice pull me through the woods.

As a pocket of light slipped through the trees, I saw the the voice. It was a Zoroark that was as swift as a shadow.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed.

"Celebi's tree."

I gaped.

Was he a chosen one?

I felt Zoroark increase his speed, and we burst into the clearing.

A Charizard, Salamence, Garchomp, Lucario were there, waiting. We all glanced at each other hostilely, ready to attack.

* * *

**Silver: Kinda short right?**

**Lucario: I made an appearance woo-hoo!**

**Salamence: Charizard use Blast Burn! It's super effective!**

**Garchomp: Blast Burn? He was tamed?**

**Zoroark: *casts an illusion of a humongous Dialga approaching madly***

**Charizard: Yikes! Is it rabid?**

***Silver, Haxorus, and Zoroark burst out laughing."**


	5. Legendary Meeting

**Silver: Who tamed you Chari?**

**Charizard: No one. Shut up.**

**Silver: Please...**

**Charizard: No.**

**Silver: *remembers readers* YIKES. Readers I don't own Pokemon. Please read and review cause Zoroark will NOT freak Charizard by doing his Dialga illusion.**

***begins pleading Charizard again* **

* * *

"What do you want?" Charizard asked lying down lazily.

"I had a dream-vision from Arceus..." I replied lying down as well.

"...!" Charizard said (if you consider that speech)

"You sound like the trainer Red" Garchomp growled, amused.

"Hello Pokémon. Or should I say the Chosen Ones?" asked Arceus (HOW DOES SHE APPEAR LIKE THAT?)

We all scrambled up and bowed.

"I will plant a legendary in each of your hearts, they probably will give you a nickname. However... It may take some time for you to get accustomed to them... and their power. You can also transform into them. You will now feel intense searing pain. _Don't resist it. _Understood?" Arceus growled.

We didn't have time to argue. The pain began. How Arceus described was kid's stuff compared to what we felt. Next to me Zoroark collapsed. Then Lucario. Then me. Then the rest.

I saw a Reshiram approaching me cautiously. My eyes narrowed. All I could see was this huge legendary approaching

"Did anyone else see a Reshiram or did they see a different legendary?" I wondered.

"Rexorus, I am your legendary" it growled

"I'm Haxorus" I growled back.

"Rexorus" it growled again.

"HAXORUS" I roared.

"Chill out _Rexorus_" it growled_  
_

"Then just call me Rex." I snarled.

Slowly. Oh ever so slowly. Reshiram dissolved, and Celebi's Tree and Arceus' anxious face appeared.

"You okay?" Reshiram's voice echoed in my head.

"Kinda. Are you a boy or girl?" I spoke in mind.

"You must be fine if that's what's worrying you. I'm a girl." Her voice replied.

Besides me Zoroark shook his head. Whilst the others began attempting at stand up.

* * *

**Silver: Next chapter will be moveset, gender, legendary and stuff like that. Feel free to skip it. *sees Charizard. Jumps on Charizard***

**Silver: Who caught you? Chari! Come on tell... Or in the story it'll be the most pathetic trainer in the world.**

**Charizard: ...!**

**Silver: Hmph. You knew I wouldn't do it.**

**Lucario: WHY DID YOU END THE STORY SO SUDDENLY?**

**Silver: I did not! I ended the chapter suddenly!**

***Lucario leaps on Silver* *Charizard used Blast Burn! It's super effective!***

**Zoroark: Fun time.**

***Rabid Entei vision chases Lucario***


	6. About the Chosen Ones

**Silver: If you are not interested you can skip!**

* * *

Haxorus:

Nicknamed Rex(orus).

Gender: Male.

Legendary: Reshiram.

Moveset: Fusion Flare. Draco Meteor. Dragon Claw. Dragon Rage.

Ability: Mold Breaker.

* * *

Zoroark:

Nicknamed Mirage(oark).

Gender: Male.

Legendary: Kyurem/White Kyurem.

Moveset: Glaciate/Ice Burn. Night Daze. Night Slash. Punishment.

Ability: Illusion.

* * *

Charizard:

Nicknamed Flare(zard).

Gender: Male.

Legendary: Moltres.

Moveset: Sky Attack. Air Slash. Blast Burn. Inferno.

Ability: Blaze.

* * *

Salamence:

Nicknamed Slash(mence).

Gender: Male.

Legendary: Latios

Moveset: Luster Purge. Draco Meteor. Dragon Tail. DragonBreath.

Ability: Intimidate.

* * *

Garchomp:

Nicknamed JawLock.

Gender: Female.

Legendary: Latias.

Moveset: Mist Ball. Draco Meteor. Dragon Rush. Dragon Claw.

Ability: Sand Veil.

* * *

Lucario:

Nicknamed Aura(cario).

Gender: Male.

Legendary: Cobalion.

Moveset: Sacred Sword. Aura Sphere. Metal Claw. Force Palm.

Ability: Steadfast.

* * *

**Silver: This is just so you guys understand each other**

**Salamence: Garchomp is a girl!?**

**Lucario: Duh! No notch at the back!**

**Zoroark: Dorsal fin.**

**Lucario: Shut up.**

***Rabid Arceus vision***


	7. Mew Pokémon Trainer?

**Silver: Guys say hi to the newest character..**

**Charizard: SHUT UP. YOU'LL TELL EVERY ONE HER NAME. THEY OUGHTA WAIT.**

**...: Hehe. Guys read and review. Silver doesn't own Pokémon. Understand?**

* * *

"Pokémon. How will you travel without being captured? By humans I meant." Arceus asked appearing suddenly. ( I'm gonna murder her if she keeps appearing like that.)

"Uhhhhh... No idea?" Slash said after a second's pause.

"How about a trainer?" Arceus said smoothly.

"No way." I snapped, my fury rising.

Arceus ignored me, and gave a sharp whistle.

A girl-trainer appeared without speaking. She had short wavy pink hair, and sea-blue eyes sparkling with intelligence. She wore a pinky-blue t-shirt and bluey-pink trousers. I sniffed and gave a pleased rumble, as I smelled a Pokèmon-like smell on her. She reached out a hand and stroked my head gently.

My eyes became dreamy. That was the first stroking in my entire life.

"_Doesn't resist trainers huh?_" Reshiram said telepathically.

"_SHUT UP!_" I replied

Reshiram laughed, highly amused.

"You'll also be confined in a Pokéball, like normal Pokémon." Arceus said calmly.

"WHAT?" six different voices echoed

"You can't argue an Arceus, ya know?" the trainer laughed, transforming into Mew.

* * *

Mew:

Nicknamed Lyra.

Gender: Female.

Transforms into a human trainer.

Moveset: Psychic. Aura Sphere. Ancient Power. Mega Punch.

Ability: Synchronize.

* * *

"I'm tired of these unnecessary stupid surprises." I grumbled, not wanting Arceus and Mew to hear.

"So what?" Mew giggled.

Oh. She had sharp ears.

I didn't reply. I attacked immediately with my most powerful Dragon Claw. Having a trainer was tolerable, but an annoying Mew, guising under a trainer was not.

"Haxorus!" Arceus yelled.

I ignored the Alpha Pokémon. Mew blocked the move effortlessly, but I continued my onslaught. To my delight I was aided by the others. Soon, as powerful as Mew was, tiredness began on show on her face.

Reshiram growled in my mind and powered by body in an unnatural way. My Dragon Claw, and Aura's Close Combat connected the barrier at the same second, and it shattered. Mew, however was quick-witted, and blasted Aura with an Aura Shere, and held me up with a powerful Psychic.

"For every move, that Haxorus will get it." She warned.

Arceus gave a slightly pleased smirk, that did not go unnoticed by us.

Stupid Flare did not heed the warning and neared me.

Heavy boulders shot from Mew's body, and hit me. Try as I might, I could not help cringing in pain.

_"I'll lend you my power. Might as well try out our teamwork. And it will teach that daughter of a - ... Er I mean that will teach Mew not to attack you._" Reshiram said mentally.

My tusks burst into powerful flames and I opened my mouth unwillingly and fired a searing-hot Fusion Flare.

Mew was left with a charred face and body.

"RESHIRAM! YOU ARE NOT TO HELP THAT IDIOT OF A HAXORUS!" Arceus roared furiously.

Quickly, I attacked Mew with a powerful Draco Meteor, that was merged with Reshiram's own Draco Meteor.

"One thing to do!" Mew laughed, as she sidestepped the attack. " Go PokéBall!"

I didn't resist it. I was too surprised.

_"Idiot! Struggle against it."_ Reshiram said fiercely in my mind. But it was too late. The ball had clicked officially. I heard JawLock's angry roar so I guessed that more PokéBalls were doing there work.

All of a sudden, the PokéBall opened, and I was shot out. Unsurprisingly I landed with a bump.

"Ow!" I yelped indignantly.

"Sorry." Mew answered.

"Don't lie." Mirage said, as he landed from a different PokéBall, in the shape of Salamence.

"And how did you know I was lying?" Mew asked softly.

"I-er..." For once Mirage was at a loss for words.

Beside me, the others appeared and landed with big bumps.

"Listen up." Mew said commandingly.

Aura in reply, covered his ears defiantly. However Mew managed to pry thenm apart with her Psychic.

"I don't have ears." JawLock said in a matter-of-fact tone, as Mew opened her mouth to speak.

"Listen up." Mew repeated, ignoring JawLock's comment. " In each PokèBall there's a big red button. Don't press it! A nuclear explosion will occur! That's why I call it the no-no-button!"

We looked at each other in alarm. PokéBalls were much more dangerous than we thought.

Reshiram muttered something abut naïvety, as we were recalled once more.

* * *

**Haxorus: MEW AND ARCEUS YOU ARE GONNA BE MURDERED.**

**Silver: Cool it Hax.**

**Charizard: You're gonna get used to it. Sooner or later.**

**Lucario: Silv who was Chari's trainer?**

**Charizard: RivalSilverFan don't you dare tell him.**

**Silver: Don't worry.**


	8. Me, Mew, the stupid Pokéball and Dalgia

**Silver: Shhhh!**

**Lucario:*Walks up cautiously***

**Silver: NOW CHARIZARD!**

**Charizard: *Air Slashes Lucario***

**Silver: Hehe. Read and Blast Burn Lucario. I mean umm... review. Yeah that's it. Review. I don't own Pokémon! But I own Charizard's hate for Lucario. (Not really! I plant the ideas!)**

Stupid PokéBall.I hate it. Too squashed. Hate it. Even if I have my own Jacuzzi. Hate my own McDonald's. Oh! Yummy! McDonald's!

_"Wow! I get stuck in YOU. A stupid Pokémon. And you end up stuck in that round sphere." _Reshiram teased me.

"_Shut up." _I replied fiercely.

_"You know you can exit it if you tried." _laughed Reshiram, ignoring my 'Lala can't here you.'

_"La-la! Wait what?"_ I said.

"_If you click that No-no button, the ball opens. MasterBalls don't have it. That's why you can't escape from it." _Reshiram explained patiently.

I neared the button, and said innocently: "I wonder what this red button do?"

The ball opened and I popped out grinning.

Mew said something about stupid Pokémon and recalled me.

I exited.

Got recalled.

Exited.

Recalled.

Exited.

Recalled.

Exited.

Recalled.

_"I WIIL MURDER YOU!_" Arceus said suddenly via telepathy.

"_There will be a lower chance of the world being saved._" I replied at once.

"_Touché_!"Garchomp growled in mind.

"_What in the name of Dialga's Adamant Orb are you doing here?_" I asked.

"_Dunno_." Garchomp answered

_"Then... Gerrouttamymindnowdoyouunderstand?_" I roared in one breath.

"_I'll speak with Mew now_." Arceus snarowled (Snarl+Growl=Snarowl) suddenly.

Seconds later Mew sent me out.

"Rexorus! Behave! Understand?" She was speaking in the human language now.

I growled my agreement, so she continued walking with her hands on my ridges.

"HEY! Kid! How much are ya willin' to sell that Haxorus for?" My previous master yelled standing next to his Pidgeot.

"He's not for sale." Mew replied immediately, her hand tightening slightly on my ridges.

"But it is a highly wanted outlaw! It's too dangerous for a kid like you to handle!" My previous master said (His name is Dalgia by the way! His parents wanted a "cool" name.)

"He is a him. My name is Lyra. And as you can clearly see he is not eating my arm off." Mew said coolly.

"The kid's right! You have to hand him in." Officer Jenny cried appearing from behind him.

"THAT WAS A SETUP MEW!" I roared my temper flaring quickly.

"See? He is roaring. He must hate you pretty bad." Dalgia said smugly.

"Let's have a battle. Whoever wins keeps him. 6VS1, and I'm one." Mew said her blue eyes gleaming like fire.

"Kid. You just signed a one-way trip to pain."

"Dragon Claw!" Mew commanded,

My claws glowed blue as I slashed Pidgeot.

Pidgeot fainted at once.

"What? Luxray! I choose you!"

"Dragon Rage."

"ThunderBolt!"

My blue jets collided with Luxray's ThunderBolt and overpowered it.

"His HP is less than 40?" Mew asked.

"Luxray! Hurry up and get a good rest. Raticate Go!" Dalgia yelled, ignoring Mew.

"Slam it with your tail."

I swung my tail lazily and hit it powerfully.

"Try and dodge."

"Slam it again!"

I hit it again, and this time I heard the sound of bones snapping.

I glanced at Mew and shrugged.

"Rati..."

"This is just beginner's luck! Ninetales come out and use Flamethrower."

"Spin while using Dragon Rage!"

I spun around rapidly while firing Dragon Rage(s) from my mouth.

"Metagross I choose you!"

"Draco Meteor!"

I allowed the dragon power to build inside me and fired it.

The Metagross blocked it.

"Wha?" Mew said in shock.

"You see moves like Sacred Fire and V-Create hit, 'cause they are super effective and are super strong. So Lyra what do you say now?"Dalgia explained.

"Damn you. Haxorus let's give 'em a surprise and use Fusion Flare."

Every gathered watcher gaped. I ignored them.

Slowly I felt Reshiram's power churn inside me, and my axe-tusks burst into flames. I opened my mouth and fired pure-white flames. Unsurprisingly Metagross fainted.

"How did you do it?" a watcher whimpered.

"I glitched him using Action Replay." Mew replied sarcastically.

"Cool!" Everyone said.

Mew signed all of the papers that were flourished in front of her face while moving backwards slowly. By the time she had signed the last paper she had hand cramp.

I gave an amused growl.

"Shut up." Mew snapped as we continued walking.

**Silver: Nice long chapter. Should keep you busy for a decent while.**

**Haxorus: If Reshiram leaves I'm gonna miss her.**

***Crying Reshiram vision***


	9. Team Brats

**Silver: Hello! *begins munching a cupcake***

**Salamence: Manners kid. Manners.**

**Silver: Sorry. Want some? You gotta read and review if you want two! No I don't own Pokémon but I own these cupcakes!**

* * *

I walked next to Mew happily. Mew in my opinion was a good trainer. She let me pretty much do what I want without interfering. Reshiram too was content in my mind.

"Hey Mew! I'm hungry! When do we eat?" I growled.

"We just stopped for food two minutes ago!" Mew replied frustrated.

"2 minutes and 36 seconds'' I corrected.

"Whatever! You will eat when we arrive at a Pokémon Centre! Salamence and Lucario are exhausted from their battling." Mew said fiercely.

I froze suddenly, and all of the others exited their silly balls. Reshiram began pacing wildly in mind.

"Heal me and Aura" Slash commanded.

"What?" but she obeyed anyway.

I leaped on Flare's back. Aura on JawLock's and Mirage on Slash's.

"We'll be back soon" yelled Flare as he took into air. (What a stupid sentence.)

JawLock and Slash followed Flare as he skimmed the air effortlessly. The flyin' guys ascended up steadily.

"Destination: Funny Black Hole In The Sky" I said.

"Full speed gang!" roared Charizard.

"_How about a speed boost from the Eon twins?" _Latias touched my mind.

"_Go away! I'm his guardian!" _Reshiram growled angrily.

" No! No! No! No! I'm the Chosen One!" Drowzee yelled. (DROWZEE?)

"and I'm the thingamabobw whatever he said" Steelix roared. (Oh Hell.)

* * *

**Steelix. Nicknamed MediumBrat. Gender: Male. Is a brat.**

**Moveset: Hyper Beam. Thunder Fang. Fire Fang. Ice Fang.**

**Ability: Rock Head.**

* * *

**Drowzee. Nicknamed UltimateBrat. Gender: Male. IS A HUMONGOUS BRAT.**

**Moveset: Pound. Headbutt. Disable. Hypnosis.**

**Ability: Insomia.**

* * *

"Land on that mountain... if you don't want to be Hyper Beamed." Drowzee.

"I feel sorry for the Dragonite that's carrying you" I said cooly.

A weak Hyper Beam singed my scales.

Flare landed obediently. The other two flew near us.

" I'm Prince Drowa Drowo Drowzee. You are?"

"Flarezard"

"Rexorus."

"Auracario"

"JawLock"

"Slashmence"

"Miragoark."

"Weird names." laughed Steelix.

"Give me your legends." commanded Drowzee.

"_Tell him to dream on. How did he know about us anyway?" _growled Reshiram angrily.

_"Entered Arceus' dream." _I answered

I conveyed Reshira's fury to Drowzee.

Drowzee turned to Aura and Mirage. "Your legendaries are really pathetic right?"

"TAKE THAT BACK" both off them yelled at the same time.

"No." Drowzee replied smugly.

"Kid. You just ordered one Glaciate and one Sacred Sword." Mirage said softly.

"Really? Where? Where?" Drowzee asked.

These two moves blasted from the respective owners as Drowzee and Steelix were sent flying.

"Team Brats is blasting off again." I roared happily.

"Rex. Get down from my back. We'll spend the night here." Flare told me.

I obeyed.

* * *

**Silver: Please don't forget to check the Poll on my profile page.**

***rabid Dialga vision chases Drowzee***

**Charizard: Been a while since we last had these visions.**

**Zoroark: I felt out of practice...**

**Silver: Here take two cupcakes. You read didn't you? *begins wolfing another cupcake.***

**Salamence: Kid it is not polite to eat twenty cupcakes in one sitting.**

**Silver: twenty-eight! I like being exact like Hax**

**Salamence: You are HOPLESS.**


	10. Another Brat

**Haxorus: Silver doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Lucario: Haxorus!**

**Haxorus: WHAT?**

**Lucario: Mew tricked Silver into thinking that she's drowning in a puddle.**

**Haxorus: Let me talk to that big idiot.**

**Lugia: Read and Review. I WILL make an appearance soon.**

* * *

I woke Flare up.

"What?" he asked half grumpily.

"It's dawn! We'd better get moving." I whispered.

Flare stood up, and stretched lazily.

"C'mon JawLock. Slash you muppet! Wake up!"

The other two woke up with a start.

The three of them took into the sky lazily and circled for a few minutes before landing.

"Sorry, no flight transport today. Got wing cramp!" Flare told me cheerfully.

I dagger-glared him.

Aura sensing my black mood walked ahead.

The mountain we were on was eerily silent. Reshira had awakened with my movement and was speaking to me casually.

Mirage froze suddenly.

"I hear a voice. Oh it's!" He didn't finish the sentence, he just sprinted wildly, followed by Aura.

I stood for a minute, but then heard voices, and realized that waiting was a stupid option, so I sprinted after them. The other three flew next to me.

"What the hell happened to the wing cramp?" I yelled to them.

"Shut your mouth." Flare snapped.

I chuckled, and ran faster.

"Lower your head, and stick your arms next to you body." Reshi advised. "It will make you more streamlined."

I heeded the elder PoKéMoN's advice, and to my surprise, I speeded noticeably.

I charged into a clearing, and froze when I noticed Aura and Mirage at the end of a sheer drop, their faces pale.

"Hah, hah." I panted.

"Why did you run?" Flare asked.

"Because -hah- they heard -hah-hah- a trainer's voice." I explained.

"Correction: We heard Dalgia's." Aura corrected. He seemed unfazed by all that running.

"Misdreavus! Use Mean Look!" Dalgia's voice yelled.

Normally I could have effortlessly smashed the barrier, but now, in my current weakened state, I could not do much.

"Officer Jenny! I've captured `em" Dalgia yelled appearing.

-Flashback-

Young Axew on a younger Dalgia's shoulder. Dalgia is walking and pickpocketing.

"SOMEONE CATCH THAT THIEF!" a voice rings clearly in the heavy crowd.

Axew falls off the kid's shoulder and is kicked and tumbled around. Badly bruised and battered he lunges himself on the pavement.

"That's the one who said to do it." Dalgia's tear-stained face shows pointing at Axew.

"Ax?" Axew asks.

From that instance Axew's life turned hell. Kids stoning it. In and out of cages. Tusks broken. Until... a Bagon leads it to Outlaw's Forest.

-here ends the Flashback-

Rage filled my body, and my eyes shone golden. I begin throwing myself insanely at the barrier, not caring much about the recoil damage. Trying to break it.

Reshira's voice came to me distant pleading me to stop. I answered savagely startling Reshiram.

"W-what's going on?" Dalgia asked. He was frightened beyond belief.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" I roared, my fury uncontrollable.

Flare began launching attacks at me try to stop me, but that did not faze me.

"Legendaries! Quell Haxorus' fury!" Reshiram beseeched in my mind.

A mere seconds later a beautiful song echoed in mind. It was enough to calm my fury and make my eyes red again. I looked around and saw Lugia looking at me anxiously. Mew and Mewtwo were there trying to break the barrier.

"What happened?" asked Lugia curiously.

"Guess I must have lost my temper." I answered mareepishly.

* * *

Lugia:

Nicknamed Silver.

Gender: Male.

He has a calming song.

Moveset: Aeroblast. Hydro Pump. Extrasensory. Ancient Power.

Ability: Pressure.

* * *

Mewtwo:

Nicknamed Psycho.

Gender: Male.

Has amazing power.

Moveset: Psystrike. Psychic. Aura Sphere. Psycho Cut.

Ability: Intimidate.

* * *

Lugia gave me a thumbs up and turned to the barrier and unleashed a powerful Aeroblast. Although combined with Mewtwo's Psystrike it didn't shatter.

"MISDREAVUS IS THE SOURCE!" JawLock hollered.

Lugia fired large groups of rock at Misdreavus, who disappeared and materialized a few feet ahead. A pink crescent flew from Mewtwo's hand and sliced it in half.

I stared, transfixed with horror, at the purplish blood oozing from its body.

"Thanks." I said grudgingly. Being grateful wasn't part of my nature.

I leaped on Flare's back and took off, followed by the rest. Mewtwo and Lugia stared at us mystified.

"Oh yeah! Tell Arceus about Dalgia." I yelled, whilst wondering if they could still here us.

* * *

**Silver: These endings are sooooo hard. I hate them.**

**Mewtwo: Need my power?**

**Silver: No! Go away.**

**Salamence: Kid. You need to learn manners.**

**Silver: Sorry Psycho.**

**Mewtwo: Psycho as in nickname or insult?**


	11. Hall of Origin and Spear Pillar

**Pichu: Hey you.**

**Silver: What do you want?**

**Pichu: Sky said that you are more AWESOME than me. True or False.**

**Silver: True. Now go away. Readers I don't own Pokémon. Read and Review and catch that blasted Pichu. 'kay?**

* * *

"Where to?" asked Flare.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE HEADING TO" roared Garchomp.

" Spear Pillar in Sinnoh. Or Hall Of Origin in Johto." Lucario suggested.

"Why?" I inquired.

" `cause this is the legandaries homes." Lucario answered sensibly.

"Sinnoh is nearer. Shall we go there?" Salamence said.

Flare headed west swiftly.

"_Reshiram." _I said softly_  
_

_"What?" _snapped Reshiram.

_"Never leave me alone." _I pleaded.

_"Why on earth did you say that?" _Reshiram's startled voice rang in my mind.

_"You saw me with Dalgia." _I said.

The word Dalgia echoed in mind. It was clear that Reshiram did not want to speak.

"Mt. Coronet in sight." declared Zoroark.

"Lati boost." explained Salamence seeing my mystified look.

Mt. Coronet was clearly visible. Flare entered the cave creating blades of air that fell rocks.

Spear Pillar was beautiful. It had atmosphere that ROCKED. Reshiram whimpered in pleasure.

* * *

**Silver: THIS IS NOT AN ADVERTISEMENT FOR VISITING SPEAR PILLAR.**

**Zoroark: *bunny ears. Plus a Ragin Red Gyrados vision.***

* * *

It was clear that it had been used temporarily for a meeting. (Legend said so)

Reshiram gave me directions for opening the Sinjoh ruins. It was in my opinion kinda complicated

-Place Adamant orb on Azelf, Lustrous on Uxie and Griseous on Mesprit. When the triangle shines place all plates in the middle. Place the Giratina statue between the Dialga and Palkia statue. Close your eyes.-

The whole gang walked according to his/her legendary. About five minutes walking and bumping and tripping we were told to open our eyes. Everyone headed to Hall of Origin, apart from me. I headed where a delicious smell was indicating that a vast amount of Basculin fillet was available. Humans were there eating. I didn't care. I went and gulped a slice.

"All right students! Who brought this Pokémon?" a long lady asked.

"None of us teacher" chorused the kids.

"It- it's wild! I'll do a battle demo for you!" Teacher said (who names Teacher anyway?)

"Go! Arbok! Use Poison Sting!" she yelled.

I swatted the stingers away with my tail. I didn't attack back. I simply tolerated them.

"Go Pokéball!" a shortie yelled. The Pokéball bounced back thanks to Mew's current ownership over me.

"HEY HIDING TRAINER! COME TAKE THAT POKÉMON IT'S EATING OUR FOOD" another shortie yelled. No trainer appeared. Not surprising since Mew was probably in Hall of Origin.

" REXORUS! Do you want me to murder you?" Flare roared appearing with the gang. I shook my head and swallowed another slice. Flare lost it and began giving me the most boring lecture I ever heard in my life. Halfway through the lecture I tossed a slab of a fillet into his open mouth. Flare's eyes bulged and he swallowed it whole.

"Dig in" I invited.

Flare didn't need encouraging. He dived headfirst into the pile, followed closely by the rest.

"Hey Pokémon. Do you mind going away we are kinda hungry" Teacher said politely.

Flare burped a flame. Teacher scuttled away.

"That was an unnecessary surprise" I commented.

" No, but it was convenient" replied Flare cheerfully.

To Teacher and shorties' dismay we reduced the amount greatly.

"Now I feel ready to go to the legends by air" Aura growled contentedly.

"Get on our backs then." snarled Slash crossly.

We took into air happily and joking.

Hall of Origin was two minutes away.

We walked straight in. My eyes me Arceus' without any fear.

"Who are they?" asked Shaymin

"The Chosen Ones." replied Mirage appearing behind her.

"Cool!" exclaimed Virizion.

" What do you want?" Arceus asked.

"Can you" began Slash.

"tell us the" continued Flare

"full story?" finished JawLock.

* * *

**Silver: I think this is the first worthwhile ending.**

**Arceus: Humph.**

***rabid Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo vision.***


	12. This is a one worded chapter

"No."


	13. Baby Chosen Ones?

**Silver: Hello! I don't own Pokémon.**

**Sky: Neither do I.**

**Haxorus: I don't own any either. Duh. I AM a Pokémon.**

**Pichu: So am I... *spots Silver*HEY! SILVER! WHY NO DISCLAIMERS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER?**

**Silver: Well it was a one worded chapter.**

**Pichu: That is no excuse!**

**Sky: Well, Pichu, she did disclaim just now. Doesn't that count?**

**Pichu: Well...OK, fine, I guess. But Silv, if you forget to disclaim ONE MORE TIME, I'll Volt Tackle you into space.**

**Haxorus: Do you even know Volt Tackle?**

**Pichu: Uh...no. But when I learn it, I'll-**

**Sky: Just drop it, we know. And Silver hopes this long disclaim will make up for the no disclaim chapter.**

* * *

"TELL ME." I commanded.

"Dude. Commanding a legendary Pokémon to do something is a bad idea." Aura said.

I scowled.

"Which legendary brought you here anyway?" Arceus purred softly.

"Giratina." I said confidently.

"Giratina. Come in and wake Dialga and Palkia up." Arceus called.

I glanced at Mirage who was in a total state of concentration.

A Giratina entered the hall, went to Dialga and Palkia then he roared.

That was cool.

Dialga's diamond and Palkia's pearl began glowing. And POOF! Me and the gang were back into our lowest form.

That was not cool.

Reshiram giggled in my mind.

I scowled."Axew axe ew axew? (Why am I frickin baby?)" I asked.

"That was part of the plan. We wanted to be able to control you. You have so much power and potential as fully evolved Pokémon that you don't know." Victini explained.

Every legendary Pokémon glared at him.

"Axew axew? (How long have you been planning to hide this from us?) " I said with as much coldness as I could muster.

"Cute! It's the Annoying Axew!" Manaphy teased.

"Axew... come here." Arceus said firmly.

"Ax. (No.) Axew Ax ew! (Because you have big poopy pants!)" I said as I fell onto the ground laughing.

Zekrom went to Gible.

"Come here." he ordered.

Gible waddled to his Turbo-generator. And chomp! She bit it hard.

"OW!"

I searched my mind for Reshi, wondering how her reaction would be. To my delight she was laughing, although the laugh sounded slightly strained.

Suicune moved swiftly to Zorua.

"Come here kiddo, I'll give you cookies." She said charmingly. That attitude didn't work with Zorua. He transformed into a bigger and fiercer Suicune.

"Sui..." Zorua growled threateningly. Suicune gulped and backed away. Zorua transformed back into a Zorua happily and jumped around playfully.

Virizion glanced warily at Charmander. "Come here Char." she said cautiously.

"CHAR CHARMAAAAAANDDEEER! (Dream on grandma!)" said Charmander angrily.

Virizion turned red (maybe she became shiny.) and approached the Charmander angrily.

Charmander scowled. He channelled the power of air and executed a perfect Air Slash. Virizion barely dodged it.

"Come here kid, we don't wanna hurt ya." Regigas said to Riolu softly.

Riolu glared at him.

"For ice-cream." Regigas said grinning.

Rilou jumped in his arms immediately.

"Kiddin' no ice-cream." Regigas said as held Riolu in his ultimate grip.

Riolu glared at him again and fired an Aura Sphere at him.

Unsurprisingly he let go.

"Ax ew Axew? (Our moves haven't been refreshed?)" I asked hopefully.

"Bagon bagon bag! (I guess not!)" Bagon answered grinning happily.

Arceus glared at us. "What are you planning?"

"Ax axew (Poopy pants!) I answered immediately.

" Gib gible gib? (Shall we?)" Gible roared happily.

"Bag! (Duh yes.)" Bagon answered cheerfully.

Three different bodies glowed.

Three content smirks. Three spheres forming in three different mouths. Dozen of meteors. The legendaries yelped in surprise and began countering the attack. Zorua transformed into a Cobalion immediately, and glared at them, causing them to freeze.

Reshiram giggled again.

"Hey kids." Arceus said cautiously.

"Axew? (What?)" I snapped.

"Are you tired?" Arceus asked.

"Axew ax Axew. (Yes Mr.-I-know-everything.)" I answered.

"Mister?" Terrakion said in surprise.

"Beep-boop-bop." Regice said unhelpfully.

"I'll give you a place to sleep." Arceus said encouragingly.

Uxie yawned lazily. Slowly I felt myself getting drowsy. My instincts fought against it but I knew I had no hope of winning. Sooner or later you have to sleep.

Dialga bowed next to me "Climb up."

I shook my head no. But I still had to do one final act of defiance. My eyes met Dialga's bravley and I used Dragon Rage on his face. But its power was gone. As the blue flames hit his face, my body slacked as a dreamless sleep conquered me.

* * *

**Silver: *yawn***

**Haxorus: You made me an Axew?**

**Silver: I can explain.**

**Haxorus: YOU MADE ME AN AXEW?**

***claws start glowing blue.***

**Silver: Later readers I gotta run! Oh yeah! The upper bold part was made by PichuInTheSky (Sky) so thanks to her!**


	14. Baby Chosen Ones2

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon. Read and review. Blah blah you are fat.**

**Salamence: Kid..**

**Silver: I'm sorry I should have said Salamence is fat.**

**Salamence: Humph.**

* * *

I woke up in a large room. _Still_ in my Axew forme.

"_Reshiram.." _I said lazily. No reply.

_"Reshiram?" _I asked my tiredness disappearing.

_"RESHIRAM!" _I roared in my mind. No reply.

I woke the nearest one to me which was Rilou.

"AURA! RESHIRAM IS NOT ANSWERING." I yelled at him.

"I'll speak with Cobalion and ask him if he knows anything about her disappearance." Rilou comforted me.

I watched Rilou's face intently. No expression. After a few seconds he opened his mouth and shut it then said. "He's not answering."

"Let's try the others" I said.

"I'll wake them using aura." Rilou said.

Zorua was the first to awaken.

"What's going on?" he snapped.

I waited until everyone was awake.

"Contact your legendaries." I said.

Few seconds passed then Zorua began giggling.

"Didyouhavesuccess?" I asked anxiously.

"No.. " and he began giggling again.

We went berserk. Our moves were being unleashed in a frenzy. A wild savage frenzy.

The door creaked open.

"Stop that Rexorus!" Reshiram said crossly. (Reshiram!)

"RESHIRAM WHERE WERE YOU?" I yelled tossing myself at the vast white Pokémon.

To my surprise the other legendaries appeared. (Chosen ones legendaries.)

"We left you. I'm sorry. We just wanted to have our body again." Reshira apologised.

"Arceus won't make you in your final evo." Moltres blurted.

"Alright! I'll make the legends pay! You guys gonna help?" Bagon growled.

"I'll be naughty." Zorua laughed.

"I'm gonna bite." Gible grinned.

"I'm gonna headbutt." Bagon grinned.

"I will cry every second." Charmander said.

"I'll do whateva I wanna? `k?" Rilou glared.

"I'll Dragon Rage every legend." I said happily.

"And you guys better not spoil it." We chorused to the legends.

* * *

**Silver: DO THE POLL PLEASE.**


	15. Chosen Ones:1 Legends:0

**Silver: 4 things:**

**Check my Poll and vote.**

**Next update will be the Storm one.**

**I probably will never own Pokémon.**

**Read and Review.**

**This as said in the first chapter is a translated version.**

**I need a Maths lesson. Desperately.**

**Haxorus: Silver! I like being an Axew!**

**Salamence: That was random. **

* * *

"Hey you! Want breakfast? Food's ready." Rayquaza said

I used Dragon Rage on Rayquaza. The legendary glared at me and swore.

"Watch your lang." Aura said in his annoying manner.

"You. Little. Brat. Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do" Rayquaza said stressing every letter.

"I do. Gotta problem?" Aura replied.

"Get on my back, and shut up." Rayquaza told us.

We all scrambled up except Aura who pretended not to hear and Flare. Who began crying.

Rayquaza sighed and grabbed Flare and tried to grab Aura who evaded the outstretched claws effortlessly. Flare opened his mouth and began bawling. Rayquaza dropped him. That equaled 1000000% MAX audio

"SHUT UP!" I roared at Flare angrily in Outlaw's language.

* * *

**All: Outlaw's Language is a language made by outlaws for other outlaws to understand. DUH!**

**All: JYNX... SMOOCHUM... HUG'EM.**

**Haxorus: Four Jynx and a bottle of Sitrus juice.**

* * *

Moltres cringed and grabbed Flare with his claws. Flare stopped crying at once.

"Get on my back. Now Aura." Cobalion commanded Aura.

Aura shrugged and leaped on Cobalion's back lightly. The moving began. We arrived at last night's hall. Rayquaza shook us off and mumbled something in Arceus' ear.

The legends all sat at a LARGE table. And we had mushy Pokémon food crossed with Sitrus berries. On the ground.

"Gulp the food. Top speed." Zorua said softly in Outlaw's language.

"Why?" I hissed.

"I'll make a vision of all the food stacked on my bowl. Charmander will cry loudly. When a legend leans down to pick it up and put it in the other bowls. We'll leap on them and pummel them hard." Zorua said quietly his blue eyes gleaming.

Our fangs shined as we gulped the food at lightning speed.

Zorua cast an illusion of the food stacked on top of each other.

Charmander began howling.

"Groudon go see what's wrong." Arceus said.

"Hmph" Groudon snorted.

Groudon walked to us. He leant over to take the food as predicted and I used Dragon Rage made him lean back and stumble over. Here we all leapt on him and began slashing him hard.

"Ow ow!" roared Groudon as he reared.

A strong Aura sphere was blasted making groan in pain.

"That's cruel." Entei said as he ran to us.

My glare told Entei exactly what I thought of him and his opinions.

"What do you want?" Arceus asked

"Our REAL forms." Slash snarled as he headbutted Groudon powerfully.

"I don't know how." Arceus said.

"Never mind. I can do it on my own." Mirage said.

Cleverly using his illusion Mirage pretended that he was a Zoroark.

"That's impossible we sealed your ability to evolve." Deoxys laughed.

An inferno singed Deoxys' fur. "YOU DID WHAT?" Charmander roared fiercely.

"Idiot" hissed Arceus.

A DragonBreath narrowly missed Arceus. "Make us in our final forms. Or else you might not be so lucky." Slash growled.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Arceus said smoothly.

"Wanna bet?" Slash snarled.

"Arca let us do it before the injure us for permanent they're not kidding about anything." Dialga begged.

"Humph." snorted Arceus.

"Dia? Are you ready?" Palkia asked.

Dialga nodded. The diamond and pearl on the respective Pokémon began glowing. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was a Haxorus again.

Behind me Slash roared in delight and began flying in circles and unleashing DragonBreaths in bliss.

"Cool it!" I laughed but I was pretty excited at being a Haxorus again.

Flare grabbed me and soared happily in the air.

When our happiness had cooled down a teeny-weeny bit our legends entered us again.

I waved my hand at the other legandries and departed with the gang.

* * *

**Haxorus: Silver you are retarded.**

**Silver: Why?**

**Haxorus: When I like being an Axew you make me a Haxorus, when I like being a Haxorus you make me an Axew.**

**Silver: When I'm wide awake I'm told to go to sleep. When I'm sleepy someone wakes me up.**

**Haxorus: Tell the person who woke you up to shut up and cover yourself with a blanket.**

**Silver: and if that person is you're mum?**


	16. United Kingdom Of Great Brats

**Silver: Considering the chapter name... I don't mean to be racist.. Honest! I just thought Britons (is that the noun?) MAY find insulting. Continuing on: R&R, I don't own Pokémon.**

**Haxorus: Is Britain in Fleyra?**

**Silver: No Hax.**

**Haxorus: In Kanto or Johto?**

**Silver: Double no.**

**Haxorus: Hoenn?**

**Silver: Not yet.**

**Haxorus: Sinnoh?**

**Silver: Nah.**

**Haxorus: You'd better say YES. *claws start glowing blue***

**Haxorus: Unavo?**

**Silver: Yes.**

**Haxorus: Really?**

**Silver: Nope! :)**

* * *

We crossed the air at lightning speed. (As usual.) Night came and went then came. As dawn approached for the second time Flare yawned.

"Let's land and sleep." I suggested.

No one said anything. But the flyers landed and we curled and fell asleep (but we got off first).

I woke to someone climbing over me. My body tightened instinctively. I opened eyes and saw. A kid peering into my eyes. Relaxing because there was no real threat I stood up and stretched.

"_Good morning sleepy-head"_ Reshira greeted me.

_" Good mornin`"_ I greeted back_. _

_"_Po-kay-mon, big and nice." A kid said as he hugged my leg.

I untangled the kid gently and lied down again.

"Are we in a school?" Flare asked.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"Yeah, Slash and JawLock too" Flare replied.

"Shall I give the kids in my back a nice little surprise?" Slash muttered.

Without waiting for an answer he flapped his powerful wings and rose into the air.

"I am on a fly Pok-ay-mon!" a kid screeched from somewhere on Slash.

"Why the hell are we surrounded by kids?" Mirage asked as he nudged Aura awake.

"Kids leave the Pokémon alone, they may attack. AND FOR HELL'S SAKE GET DOWN FROM THAT SALAMENCE." Teacher yelled.

"As if I'd murder them" Slash snorted as he landed carefully. The kids scrambled down and ran to the teacher.

The older children will come in a few moments then you can witness a real Pokémon battle." Teacher said.

"Call Lyra!" I roared.

Seconds later Lyra dropped from air to us. At the same moment Dalgia appeared.

"Well well if it isn't the little brat." he said.

Mew clenched her fists and said nothing.

"Hey gang! Lets teach the brat and her Pokémon" Dalgia called his friends.

"Two Pokémon all?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Drowzee & Steelix I choose you!" Dalgia cried.

"Oh Togekiss' joy. Old brats are here too." I growled waiting for Mew's command eagerly.

"But we'll be all 6" warned Mew.

"Rapidash and Zebrastrika! Go!"

"Flygon and Aggron! Let's give 'em a lesson."

"Kingdra and Poliwrath. I choose you guys!"

"Roserade and Raticate!"

"Gengar and Alkazam!"

"Go! Beedril and Pidgeot."

"Beartic and Golem"

"Umbreon and Jolteon!"

"Bibarel and Krookodile!"

"Scizor and Luxray!"

"Arcanine and Rapidash."

"Metagross and Bronzong."

"Nice extensive list. You guys up to it?" Mew asked us softly

"You bet! Reshira's raring to go to." I replied.

"Off you go then! You don't need my commands. But I say didn't Arceus tell you not to waste time with idiots?" Mew laughed.

I rubbed my head mareepishly.

Flare coughed up a tiny shining star. Humans & Pokémon alike burst out laughing and began carelessly following it. Suddenly it disappeared and was replaced by savage, merciless flames. Very few managed to dodge or block the attack. But that immense power left Flare immobile for a few seconds.

* * *

**Silver: A special Chapter Reveal to the first five who PM the name of the little-star move correctly!**

* * *

But we weren't immobile. We attacked quickly and powerfully in an attempt to protect Flare. Then the Umbreon disappeared.

"He's behind you Flare!" cautioned Aura sensing him using his Aura.

Fortunately Flare had regained himself well by then and countered with a well-aimed Air Slash.

"We're not gonna win like that I'll force there trainer to give up" Dalgia murmured.

I rapidly explained to Mew what I overheard.

"Hey kid! I wanna tallk!" Dalgia yelled.

Mew motioned for us to stop our frenzied attacking. We obeyed but watched the Pokémon Trainers sharply, moving forward on the slightest move.

"As you know my name consists of the legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia. And they are under my command!" Dalgia said grandly.

"Yeah and I'm an Aipom's uncle" I muttered half-amused half wondering why on earth was he a total mutt.

"Wanna bet?" Mew shot at him her blue eyes glinting.

"Yeah. Plus if s'more of my friends and us use all six Pokémon the legends will ALL give up." Dalgia boasted.

"Wanna bet?" Mew repeated.

"Yeah. Hey GUYS." he called.

A lota brats appeared.

Mew began humming. A few seconds later every legendary Pokémon was there plus our legends.

I high-fived Reshiram.

Dalgia began whimpering.

I climbed on Flare's back.

"Later guys." I yelled as Flare flew away. The legends laughed helplessly at my blunt rudeness and my abandonment.

* * *

**Silver: Whew. Exams kinda slowed me down.**

**Haxorus: Is it in Hoenn NOW?**

**Silver: What is in Hoenn?**

**Haxorus: BRITAIN!**

**Silver: No. Go and read an atlas.**


	17. Dalgia again

**Silver: Sky's gonna get a special preview of this chapter! Congrats!**

**Dragonair: Lucario!**

**Lucario: Yeah?**

**Dragonair: Where's the cake you baked me 'round thirteen chapters ago?**

**Lucario: er... em...**

**Silver: Hehehehehe**

**Haxorus: Silver. Go bake another cake. *claws start glowing blue***

**Silver: K one sec. I don't own Pokémon, R&R! *runs off to the kitchen***

* * *

Reshiram entered me a few seconds later giggling.

"_What's so funny?_" I snapped.

"_You_" She replied.

"_What do you mean?_" I asked.

"_In a serious battle... You fly off!_" She laughed.

I grinned amused. Flare underneath me snorted.

"What?" I asked him.

"Molt's scolding me for leaving him. He's a legend for Arceus' sake!" He replied.

"Same with Reshira 'xcept she finds it amusing." I informed him.

"What shall we do now? Give us a plan." I yawned 2.9373783829298271017277282828 1973638293789201019373692938 2716826362662 seconds later.

JawLock skimmed next to us.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Anywhere where we can eat and rest! My wings are aching." Flare replied answering my question and JawLock's at the same time.

"Stretch of plains five minutes away shall we land?" Mirage reported.

"Hmmm." Aura said.

"WHAT?" I growled at him.

"I'm thinking of training you to use aura. My ability to control it is weak and I don't often train." He answered.

"Ok. BUT FIRST WE EAT." Slash replied.

Mirage stroked him gently and did an Ice-Beam slide using his illusion. I gave a loud whoop and jumped from Flare's back onto the slide. That encouraged the other's to act like idiots.

Landing with a big bump however slightly ruined the fun.

I shook myself and rolled as Mirage came tumbling down and nearly landed on me. I sniffed and automatically headed to where a large Perfect Apple tree was.

"How will we get the food down?" JawLock asked. "With Mirage's illusion?"

"No. Like this!" I growled as I executed a Dragon Claw on the tree. The tree swayed left. Then right. Then nearly all of the apples fell on my head.

"_Want to come out to eat?_" I asked Reshira

"_No_" She replied

_"Suit yourself_." I shrugged

"That rocked" Slash laughed as he attacked an apple.

I grinned and swallowed an apple then spat out the core.

Flare however ate PerfectApplesRoastedOnAChari zardsTail. After this happy meal. (not MacDonald's style.) We began Aura Training. To my surprise it was easy. As Aura said later on I'm a good teacher and you're quick students.

While I practiced the AuraShield some unfamiliar aura entered it. My aura shifted to warn the others.

To my horror and disgust Dalgia appeared.

"Come quietly Haxorus and I won't harm your "Reshiram" like I did with Arceus." Dalgia commanded.

I glared at him and spat on his face.

Dalgia's face turned a lovely shade of plum-red.

"Spiritomb Go!" He yelled releasing six of them.

_"Our battle." _Reshiram said as she appeared with the other trusty legends.

* * *

**Reshiram. Nicknamed Reshi(ra). Gender: Female. Chosen One: Haxorus.**

**Moveset: Fusion Flare. Draco Meteor. Blue Flare. Dragon Pulse.**

**Ability: Turboblaze.**

* * *

**Kyurem/White Kyurem. Nicknamed Ky. Gender: Male. Chosen One: Zoroark.**

**Moveset: Glaciate/Ice Burn. Draco Meteor. Blizzard. Dragon Pulse.**

**Ability: Pressure/Turboblaze.**

* * *

**Moltres. Nicknamed: Molt. Gender: Female. Chosen One: Charizard.**

**Moveset: Sky Attack. Air Slash. Heat Wave. Hurricane.**

**Ability: Pressure.**

* * *

**Latios. Nicknamed Tios. Gender: Male. Chosen One: Salamence.**

**Moveset: Luster Purge. Draco Meteor. Psychic. DragonBreath.**

**Ability: Pressure.**

* * *

**Latias. Nicknamed Tias. Gender: Female. Chosen One: Garchomp.**

**Moveset: Mist Ball. Draco Meteor. Psychic. DragonBreath.**

**Ability: Pressure.**

* * *

**Cobalion. Nicknamed Cobal. Gender: Male. Chosen One: Lucario.**

**Moveset: Sacred Sword. Close Combat. Metal Claw. Iron Head.**

**Ability: Justified.**

* * *

Dialga laughed.

"All of you use Sucker Punch" he commanded.

"Urgh" groaned Tios "So strong"

But he retaliated with Luster Purge.

"What the *beep*ing...?" I roared when a special "guard" prevented the attack.

"You see... Not only is their power is above normal but their ability is Wonderguard..." Dalgia said smugly. "Now Spiritomb! Ominous Wond followed up by Dark Pulse!"

Reshiram gave a heartbreaking cry and collapsed.

"RESHIRAM!" I screamed launching myself at it's sleek white fur my tears blinding me.

Around me the other legendaries began collapsing to our great dismay.

"Reshi..." I sobbed.

Beneath me Reshiram gave a pitiful whimper and opened her blue eyes.

"My Spiritombs attack is as strong as a Deoxys attack form and they are invincible.

"Rex..." Reshiram said softly.

"Defeat... Dalgia...Foresight... Inner Fire... Fight... Super Effective." Reshira whispered forcing out each word before collapsing.

"Hey! What does Foresight do?" I called to Mirage.

Mirage rubbed his tears. "Makes ghost Pokémon hit by fight and normal moves... Why?"

"I've gotta an idea." I grinned.

That jerked the others attention.

"All right listen up! Aura plays a big part here." I began.

"Score!" Aura yelled.

"First of all I need a Sentret." I said.

Dalgia shot me a dirty look. "You havin some sorta meeting? Well I can wait cause you'll never beat me not in a million years!"

Aura moved searching for one.

Meanwhile I rapidly explained my plan giving credit to Reshira.

"Found One!" cried Aura jerking one up.

"Do you know Foresight?" I snapped.

"'course I do!" It said bristling its fur.

"Use it on the Spiritomb." I commanded,

"Give me a break why should I listen to YOU? You're not a PKMN Trainer!" It said rudely.

"No but I'm a heavily wanted outlaw who can make you regret every word you say!" I growled intimidating it.

"Okay I get the point!" It squealed.

- SENTRET used Foresight.

- Wonderguard didn't activate.

- Sand Veil activated.

- Intimidate activated.

- Blaze activated.

- Dalgia recalled one SPIRITOMB and sent out SABLEYE.

- SABLEYE used Crunch.

- It's not very effective...

- LUCARIO cringed.

- Steadfast activated.

- Some wild YAMASK got hit by Omnious Wind and Crunch.

- Mummy activated.

- Wild YAMASK and SENTRET fled from battle.

- Silhouette of ARCEUS on CHOSEN ONES tummy.

- Golden Outline of Silhouette.

- Anger is directed in a new way.

- ATTACK maxed.

- CHOSEN ONES used MAXED FUSED LEGENDARY ATTACK.

- It's super effective.

- Dalgia lost...

- Dalgia blacked out.

- Dalgia dropped 18737 Poké in a hurry

- Dalgia scurried to the nearest Pokémon Center to prevent his Pokémon from further harm.

- LEGENDARY POKÉMON ate Max Revive.

- They entered their respective owners.

* * *

**Silver: Dragonair...**

**Dragonair: WHAT?**

**Silver: Here's the cake Lucario prepared.**

**Haxorus: Well done kiddo.**

**Dragonair: Good-**

***Rabid Eevee illusion***

**Zoroark: Longest Chapter ever. Here Eevee leave Dragonair alone. She doesn't taste nice.**

***illusion vanishes***


	18. New Chosen Ones

**Silver: Readers I don't own Pokémon, read and review and a big thanks to those who voted in the poll.**

**Pichu: *tugs Silver's trousers* I'm hungry.**

**Silver: Haxorus! Get our little guest some food please.**

**Haxorus: Sure!**

***Haxorus disappears for a few seconds and comes back with a slice of Dragonair's cake.***

**Haxorus: Would you like anything to drink Pichu?**

**Pichu: No thanks... Hey you're kind!**

**Haxorus: *puzzled* Who said I wasn't?**

**Pichu: No-one... But you're big and scary looking and when I say rude things you're claws glow blue.**

**Haxorus: Yeah.. But when you're good I can't hate you. Can I?**

**Pichu: No..**

**Silver: Pichu you'd better go back before Sky notices you're gone. And I better start the chapter!**

* * *

"That was a bad trick" Reshira said as she prepared to enter my body.

"Huh?" I said.

"Er... Well gang you see um... We weren't injured... neither was Arceus..." Tios began.

"The deal was to pretend that all legends were injured so you could bring out your full potential." His sister finished.

We looked at each other in shock. Mirage gave a short laugh.

"Ky! You were naughty! But I forgive you! That's what friends are for!" he grinned.

"Friends?" Ky said cautiously.

"Yeah! We began as a bunch of rivals who were simply doing duty. But now we are all friends. Right gang?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. And I meant it.

"Chosen Ones. And Legendary Legends." Arceus said appearing suddenly. (oh! Not again.)

"Yes?" We all said politely.

"You can go home with the legends. We have managed to suspend the creature. We have also detected to new Chosen Ones." She said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING" Aura cried his aura glowing red and white.

"No.. They will meet you at Outlaw's Forest. Goodbye." she said hastily before we could murder her.

*insert your choice of multiple swear words here.* Ky said.

"Enter us and we'll use the Lati boost to go to the forest." Aura commanded.

A minute later we were in the air flying at a neckbreaking speed.

"Hey gang look!" I said cheerily

"What?" JawLock asked.

"Look I can do an Aura Sphere. Just concentrate the aura!" I said happily.

it took us 5 minutes to go to Fleyra with a Lati Boost instead of the normal 5-8 days.

We arrived in front of the forest happily.

"Hey look some wild Pokémon." A boy said raising his Pokédex.

_Charizard the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's Fire grows stronger with harsher battles. However it never turn its flames on weaker opponents._

_Haxorus the Axe Jaw Pokémon. This Pokémon is covered with a hard armour and its tusks can easily slice steel columns._

_Garchomp the Mach Pokémon. It can fly at sonic speeds. Its high speed can create blades of wind that can make trees fall._

_Salamence the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of its long-lasting dream of flying it grew wings. To express its joy it flies and wheels over the sky while spouting flames._

_Lucario the Aura Pokémon. These Pokémon understand human speech. Well-trained ones can detect and read the aura of creatures over half a mile away._

_Zoroark the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Bonds with each other are very strong. Those who try to capture it are locked in illusions and punished._

"Wow! All are wild and ranked Ultra-rare apart from Garchomp who's ranked Pseudo-legendary. I mean how's cool is that." a girl said peering into the boy's Pokédex.

"Go! Swampert!" The boy yelled.

"Forest?" I suggested.

"You are psychic!" Mirage laughed.

With one swift move we all jumped into the forest.

"Leave me to do the AuraShield." Flare growled as we ran quickly.

"We're completely surrounded by Weavile." He announced a few minutes later.

"Back to back. All of us Aura Sphere." Slash said softly.

We obeyed quickly.

"YIKES!" a Weavile cried as he leapt five feet in the air.

"Are you outlaws?" another one asked.

"Yeah. Been away on a holiday." I snapped back.

"Really?" another one asked in outlaws's language.

"Yeah." Flare replied in the same language.

"Sorry. Just that Trained PKMN assaults have increased." a fourth one apologized.

We continued our way. Our instincts fresh and sharp as ever.

"Prrrr." a voice said in the darkness.

"Come out if you value your life." JawLock commanded.

A Persian and Braviary walked/Flew towards us in a snobbish manner.

"We two are Chosen Ones. You can't beat us! Jirachi and Tornadus come out!" The Persian said smugly.

* * *

**Persian. Nicknamed Snobsian. Gender: Female. Legandary: Jirachi.**

**Moveset: Pay Day. Power Gem. Fury Swipes. Swift.**

**Ability: Technician**

* * *

**Braviary. Nicknamed Wariary. Gender: Male. Legendary: Tornadus.**

**Moveset: Brave Bird. Superpower. Sky Drop. Crush Claw**

**Ability: Keen Eye.**

* * *

**Jirachi. Nicknamed: LovelyWish. Gender: Female. Chosen One: Persian.**

**Moveset: Doom Desire. Psychic. Double Edge. Zen Headbutt.**

**Ability: Serene Grace.**

* * *

**Tornadus. Nicknamed SupaWind. Gender: Male. Chosen One: Braviary.**

**Moveset: Hurricane. Air Cutter. Air Slash. Gust.**

**Ability: Prankster/Regenerator.**

* * *

Tornadus lunged itself at my friends. While I faced trouble.

"Jirrrrrachi! Give that Haxorrrrrrus a lesson! Use Psychic!." Persian commanded.

Jirachi was cruel. She used her psychic powers to slam me into objects. After a short while she used her psychic powers to drop heavy boulders on me while she immobilized me.

"_USE YOUR AURA" _Reshiram screamed.

I obeyed. An AuraShield immediately activated protecting me from the crushing boulders.

"Wha?"'Persian said. "Try Double Edge."

I concentrated the aura in my hands and sent it to meet Jirachi as a sphere.

Jirachi gave a growl crossed with a whine,

"What?" Persian asked.

"You see Aura Sphere protected me from Double Edge's harm but Jirachi still felt the recoil damage." I laughed.

Tornadus stared at me. That allowed the other's to attack him.

"Who are you exactly?" Persian asked.

"Not here... follow me." Mirage said warningly.

The two legends entered their respective owners. We moved swiftly dealing quickly and efficiently with outlaws.

"Hey mister Haxorus." a voice halted me.

I glanced down and saw a little yellow Pokémon with Pikachu-style cheeks.

"Who or what are you" I asked.

"I'm Pichu. I got here by accident. And I'm hungry. And a stupid Poochyena has been chasing me and stealing my Oran and Pecha Berries." It said.

I was about to tell it to get lost. But I had a feeling it'll waste more of my time.

"Right. Where's that Poochyena." I asked.

It pointed to a clump of bushes.

I walked there next to Pichu.

Mirage gave a sigh.

"HEY WIERD CREATURE GIMME- oh... Goodbye." The Poochyena said.

"If you're ever in trouble call me and I'll help!" It said.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"I defeated a Serperior and a Druddigon. I'm sure I can think of something." It said cheerfully before scampering off.

I returned to the gang and we continued walking.

"Right. Who ARE YOU." Braviary asked.

"You introduce first" Aura said lazily.

"Snobsian. A Chosen One and a parrrrrtnerrrrrr of a Jirrrrachi" Persian purred.

"Wariary. A Chosen One and a partner of Tornadus." The Braviary said snottily.

"Rexorus. A Chosen One and a partner of Reshiram" I said mimicking Braviary.

"Thats impossible. Arrrrrceus wouldn't choose OUTLAWS to save the worrrrld." Persian said in her high and mighty way.

"Don't believe us. Without an outlaw's help you won't get outta here alive. Right Molt?" Flare said.

"Yes" Moltres said appearing.

"M-m-mo-mo-molt-Moltres!" Braviary stammered.

"Name's Flarezard by the way. Nice to meetcha" Flare said smiling his triumphant smile.

"Auracario. Cobalion's my partner" Aura continued.

"JawLock. Slashmence is my buddy here. I'm the only one allowed to hit him." JawLock began.

"Hey! Anyway the Lati twins are our legends." Slash said.

"Mirageoark. Kyurem is my buddy and legend." Mirage said.

"Grrrrreat. We arrrrre saddled with outlaws." Persian complained.

"and what do we say? Great we are saddled with pathetic, high and mighty twerps who don't know how to give decent nicknames?" Slash said angrily.

* * *

**Zoroark: Hey. You two. I wanna show you something cool.**

**Persian: What is it?**

***rabid Mightyena vision!***

**Braviary: YIKES!**

**Zoroark: High Five.**

***Silver and the orginal six burst out laughing***


	19. Sky's Pichu meets Silver's Chosen Ones

**Silver: Read and review. I don't own Pokémon. Do the poll.**

**Persian: What is that?**

**Haxorus: It's telling the readers to read and review, to do the poll and that she doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Silver: Not yet.**

**Salamence: and probably never.**

**Pichu: I'm hungry.**

**Braviary: Eeew! We have ****_beggars?_**

**Haxorus: *angrily* Shut up! Pichu's ONE OF US now. Get the point? *claws start glowing blue***

**Pichu*hides behind Silver* Not safe to be in a Hax-rage.**

**Charizard: Cool it Hax.. Hey Pichu catch. *tosses a humongous cookie.**

**Pichu: Thanks.**

* * *

Aura interrupted the argument that was threatening to turn violent.

"Celebi's Tree. Now." Aura commanded.

"Celebi has a trrrree?" Persian asked.

"No" JawLock said.

"Your friend ju-" Persian began.

"Shut up." Slash interrupted.

"But-" Persian began.

"SHUT UP!" roared Salamence.

Happily and to my ear's relief Persian shut up.

We moved weaving through the trees.

"Ow! Ouch! Yikes." Braviary yelped.

"Shut up. Do you wanna get us murdered by outlaws?" Slash snapped who seemed to have taken the roll of making Pokémon shut up.

"Why are you so vulgar? Why is everyone here so violent?" Braviary asked.

"We are highly ranked outlaws. You are in a place that normally only outlaw's survive. I guess you two are the only ones that are non-outlaws" I said as I sat next to the tree.

"What about me?" The Pichu asked.

* * *

**Pichu. Nicknamed Zap. Gender: Male.  
Moveset: Tackle. Thunder Wave. Thundershock. Quick Attack.  
Ability: Static.**

* * *

I glared at it.**  
**

"You again!" I said.

"Yes. You have a problem?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah." I replied

"Which is?" It asked

"YOU!" I replied.

"What are you doing here." Aura interrupted. (He's the pacifier.)

"That's my home." He replied.

"No" Aura began.

"outlaw" I continued.

"is allowed" JawLock continued.

"to" Slash continued

"live" Mirage said.

"HERE." Flare finished.

"xcept I'm no outlaw." Pichu informed us.

"You told me you defeated a Druddigon and a Serperior." I said with a big grin.

"What about it?" Pichu laughed.

"We battle non-outlaws. Can you defeat all of us?" Flare asked.

"No. Hey can you tell me how to become an outlaw?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah..." I replied. I wrote some rapid instructions on a blade of grass.

"You'll have to agree to the code of honor." I said.

"One of them is to attack the non-outlaws. But to help those who want to become outlaws." JawLock laughed.

"Then why did a Sneasel, a Druddigon and a Serperior attack me?" Pichu asked.

"You musta done something to them." Flare pointed out.

"Good point!" Pichu muttered.

I scrambled on Flare's back. Aura on JawLock's, Mirage on Slash's, Persian on Braviary.

"Where to?" JawLock asked flexing her wings.

"Johto" I replied. "Arceus has some explaining to do."

* * *

**Silver: One more disclaimer.**

**Persian: Which is?**

**Silver: I don't own Sky's Pichu. Sorry Sky for using him.**

**Pichu: No prob.**

**Silver: You aren't Sky.**

**Pichu: *nibbles the cookie***

**Haxorus: You haven't finished yet?**

**Pichu: *nibbles again***


	20. Appointment with Arceus

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Persian: Pfffft the disclaimerrrrs again.**

**Silver: *offended* Hey! They gotta know.**

**Haxorus: Read and review. Then do the poll.**

**Silver: While you are at it get me a glass water. Please note: minor swearing begins here.**

* * *

Air transport is very useful. Especially with the Eon twins boost. You think your planes are fast. Pfffffft. Wait till you see a Latios or Latias at work.

We arrived at Hall of Origin.

"Everyone. Shut up and move quietly." Slash hissed.

"Why?" Persian asked loudly.

"So we can sneak and not be heard."' Slash whispered impatiently.

"That's rrrrrude!" Persian said in a shocked tone.

"It's an Outlaw's Job." I corrected.

Persian opened her mouth to speak but my claws had begun glowing blue so she closed her mouth in a hurry.

We sneaked in silently. Persian moved in a high and mighty way with her tail in the air. We kept creeping until we were behind Rayquaza's (long) chair.

"We need to send some one to get the Chosen Ones." Arceus said.

"Why on earth do we need Chosen ones?" Cressilia asked. "We are legends! If we can't save the world... no-one can."

"Yeah!" Thundurus said.

"We need the Chosen Ones. Whatever Arceus says is true. We are in a point where even Dialga cannot time-travel to prevent the beasts." Ho-Oh answered.

"Yeah!" Thundurus said.

"SILENCE! I HAVE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! WE CAN NOT WIN BECAUSE WE DO NOT TRUST. EVERYONE DOES HIS OR HER OWN THING! WE ARE NOT SYNCHRONIZED. BUT WHEN THE CHOSEN ONES DO SOMETHING TOGETHER THEY DO IT AS A TEAM!" Arceus roared. Then gently she added. " Terrakion go fetch them."

"Yeah!" Thundurus said.

"Can't he make up his mind?" I heard Azelf mutter to Uxie darkly.

Persian at that moment chose to inconveniently sneeze.

"What was _that?" _Articuno asked.

"It came from behind you Rayquaza," Zapdos said.

"Let's leg it!" I hissed.

We moved quickly and silently, like how we did when we were outlaws and depended on these two skills to stay alive. However Persian made the mistake of putting out her claws while she ran and these made a light click-clack sound.

Rayquaza peered and all he saw was Persian's tail disappearing and a full Braviary.

"I've got the culprits!" He yelled.

"Haxorus and his gang were with me!" Persian screamed trying to make herself heard over the angry racket.

We hid behind Zekrom's chair.

"I get it now. Half of the legendaries are with us and saving the world and half ain't." Flare whispered.

"HAXORUS SHOW YOURSELF." Arceus roared.

"I'm going." I whispered.

"JawLock and I are coming. We will pretend that's the full gang." Slash whispered back.

Without waiting for a reply I leaped with Slash and JawLock startling Zekrom.

"Where are the others? Persian said _and the gang_!" Arcues asked.

"Persian doesn't know about Chari, Zoroark and Lucario. She thinks this is the whole gang." I replied while giving Persian you-had-better-shut-up-and-do-what-I-say glare.

"Really?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'll use Judgement and see." Arceus said.

"If you aren't a Reshiram you don't know anything about truth." I said my confidence wavering slightly.

"Then I'll use Judgment." Arceus repeated.

All of a sudden a little star floated into the area.

The legendaries crowded around it curiously. Persian, Braviary and JawLock neared it.

"Persian and Braviary if I were you I'd move." I warned.

But it was too late. The flames had erupted.

"JawLock!" I yelled as I threw myself protectively over her. I didn't care about the pain the crept through my skin. My number one priority was protecting JawLock.

"Shi*!" Virizion said.

"What on earth was that?" Arceus asked.

"Why didn't you try to protect them. You protected Garchomp. Why not Persian?" Meleotta asked rubbing it's burns.

Every legendary Pokémon looked at me expectantly.

"Why the fu** should I care about how crappy twerps think?" I replied.

"Don't swear. Little legendary Pokémon are here." Entei said.

"So why did Virizion say shi*?" I asked.

That made the legends shut up. While they were thinking deeply I motioned for Persian, Braviary, Slash and JawLock to come next to me.

"We're going to Zoroark. Put your claws in Persian." I commanded. "The legends are busy with their burns."

"Do I have to listen to what you say?" Persian asked in her snobbish manner.

"JUST PUT THE FU**ING CLAWS IN" I hissed angrily my claws growing blue.

Persian shrank back and put her claws in.

I leaped to Mirage with the others close behind me.

"Lock us in an illusion, a safe one but please hurry!" I begged him

Mirage nodded. Within a few seconds we were trapped in an illusion.

I thanked him gratefully.

"Hey! You!" Persian spoke to me.

"Whatdoyouwant?" I asked.

"Why are you polite to the otherrrrs but not to me and Warrrrr? Why don't you call me Snobsian?" Persian asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Outlaws don't normally swear" I said sarcastically.

"Please call me something otherrrrr Perrrrsian." Persian begged.

"Fine I'll call you Persian instead of Perrrrsian. And I'll call Braviary Bragiary!" Flare interrupted our argument.

"CHOSEN ONES! COME OUT WE WON'T HARM YOU I PROMISE!" Kyogre roared.

"We'll come out. Any attack equals the AuraShield." Aura said.

"You can't use aura. Only Lucario can!" Persian began.

I summoned the aura sphere. That made her shut up.

We leaped in front of the legends.

"All right let's use Hyper Beam." Cresslia said.

"No! I promised!" Kyogre began.

But it was too late. Some Hyper Beams were being sent toward us.

We all closed our eyes and let the aura flow to form a strong shield.

"Is that Protect?" Shaymin asked.

"No it's an AuraShield." Aura replied.

"That is impossible! It's strong. Too strong for a single Pokémon!" Shaymin argued.

JawLock gave a cough and formed an aura sphere.

"Wow!" Shaymin squealed as she pranced around the sphere.

"Listen. You'll have a new trainer. It will be Mewtwo. Haxorus, Charizard, Garchomp and Lucario will be with him. 'Lyra' if you may." Arceus said.

Mew nodded. "Go Pokéball." She said calmly.

"Er-ehm." Arceus said.

We all glanced at her.

"I have a new-tech Xtransiver. It allows calls from six people and it supports texting and smiley face. Here you go!" She said as she handed them out.

"Where did you get these from? And secondly why do we have brats with us." Slash said in his direct way.

"These two joined because felt like it. And the Xtransivers are borrowed from human trainers." Arceus said in a tone that said end-the-conversation.

"Which are suspended in time!" Dialga piped up.

"That's no real explanation!" I whined, ignoring Arceus' clipped tone.

"Excuse me?"

I was about to reply, when I noticed that Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo's horns were unsheathed.

* * *

_Note! If in italics it means the Xtransiver texting is going on._

_**Rexorus**__ joined the group._

_**JawLock**__ joined the group_

_**Slashmence**__ joined the group._

_**Flarezard**__ joined the group._

_**Auracario**__ joined the group._

_**Mirageoark**__ joined the group._

_**Her Royal Highness**__ joined the group._

_**And her loyal henchbird**__ joined the group._

_Group name set to __**Chosen Ones**__._

_**Slashmence**__: Talk about a crappy name._

_**Flarezard**__: The groups?!_

_**Slashmence**__: No idiot._

_**Her Royal Highess**__: Mine?_

_**Slashmence**__: Exactly._

_**Auracario**__: LOL!_

_**JawLock**__: :D_

_**And her loyal henchbird**__: dont irk her royal highness_

_**Mirageoark**__: Do you know anything about grammar?_

_**And her loyal henchbird**__: Sure I was just adopting a bada** attitude._

_**Rexorus**__: Well. You certainly smell like one._

_**JawLock**__: Rotfl._

_**Rexorus**__: ;)_

_**Rexorus**__ logged out._

* * *

"Thanks Arceus! See you soon!" I yelled as I leaped on Flare's back who was still laughing about what I typed earlier.

* * *

**Silver: Do you think this counts as major swearing?**

**Haxorus: Don't know.**

**Persian: Why are we snobs in the story?**

**Charizard: *on DS playing SoulSilver* because you are snobs in real life.**

**Silver: Hey is that MY SoulSilver?**

**Charizard: *still playing* Yeah.**

**Silver: Oh. Pick a Cyndaquil for me will you.**

**Charizard: *eyes still glued on screen* Sure!**


	21. Txting

**Silver: *snore***

**Persian: No disclaimerrrrrr. How nice.**

**Braviary: Yeah no read or review either.**

**Lucario: Silver's not the only one to do it! Hey readers no one here owns Pokémon. Read and review.**

**Persian: *BEEP***

**Silver. *wakes up* This chapter will be mostly texting *falls asleep again***

* * *

_**Rexorus**__ logged in._

_Private Message from:** Arceus.**_

* * *

_**Arceus: **Can i join the group?_

_**Rexorus**__: Sure!_

_**Arceus**__ joined the group._

* * *

_Private Message from: **Ethan.**_

_**Ethan: **May I, and Lyra join?_

_**Rexorus**__: Who r u?_

_**Ethan**__: Mew and Mewtwo._

_**Rexorus**: Yeah!_

_**Ethan**__ joined the group._

_**Lyra**__ joined the group._

* * *

_**JawLock**__: Shall we return to the forest?_

_**Arceus**__: Huh?_

_**Slashmence**__: Translation: Is the creature still suspended?_

_**And her loyal henchbird**__: What creature?_

_**Lyra**__: WHO IS THAT?_

_**Auracario**__: Brag- I mean Barfiary._

_**Arceus**__: It's still suspended._

_**Ethan**__: Braviary?_

_**Arceus**__: Creature._

_**Her Royal Highness**__: WHAT CREATURE?_

_**Mirageoark**__: Good question._

_**Ethan**__: We don't know._

_**Rexorus**__: WHAT?_

_**Arceus**__: Do I owe you an explanation?_

_**Rexorus**__: Yes._

_**Arceus: **I had a vision-dream: There was this horrible dark shadow covering the world. Six different lights joined with Reshiram, Latios, Latias, Cobalion, Kyurem and Moltre, and grew and grew until the world was covered in light. So I called the before mentioned legends and asked them to choose a Pokémon._

_**Rexorus**: How to make an accented e?_

_**JawLock**__: Is it unusual for legends 2 have dreams?_

_**Ethan**__: Yes._

_**Her Royal Highness**__: SIX?_

_**Lyra**__: r u blind?_

_**And her loyal henchbird**__: Shut up._

_**Slashmence**__: Hey! That's my job._

_**Arceus**__: I hate Jiracci and Tornadus._

_**Arceus**__: Jirachi*_

_**Rexorus**__: So what? What did we do wrong 2 bear 4 brats._

_**And her loyal henchbird**__: I luv u 2_

_**Rexorus**__: EEEW! I h8 u._

_**Ethan**__ logged out._

_**Lyra**__ logged out._

_**Arceus**__: Go to the forest and train._

_**JawLock**__: Guys! We have a set destination._

_**Arceus**__: Goodbye._

_**Auracario**__: CUL8R._

_**Arceus**__ logged out._

_**Her Royal Highness**__: Who was Lyra?_

_**Rexorus**__: Mew!_

_**Her Royal Highness**__: Don't act like a cat._

_**Rexorus**__: ?!_

_**Mirageoark**__: I think he means the legendary PKMN Mew._

_**Rexorus**__: Right._

_**Flarezard**__ logged in._

_**Flarezard**__: Why don't u talk out loud?_

_**Rexorus**__: This is way cooler._

_**Flarezard**__: o_O_

_**JawLock**__: Honest._

_**And her royal henchbird**__: Can I ask a question?_

_**Flarezard**__: Shoot!_

_**Rexorus**__: *gets out a Sniper and begins shooting*_

_**JawLock**__: ROTFL._

_**And her royal henchbird**__: why the hell do u like being outlaws._

_**Rexorus**__: It's cool._

_**JawLock**__: Yeah you get to be a traitor._

_**Her Royal Highness**__: But that's bad._

_**And her royal henchbird**__: It's out of law._

**_Slashmence_**_: That is y it's called outlaw. Dummy._

_**Rexorus**__: You get to swear._

_**Her Royal Highness**__: Prrrr why don't u live with trainers._

_**Mirageoark**__: Why don't you live with socks?_

_**Rexorus**__: Outlaws have a ready brain and a readier tongue_

_**JawLock**__: Hey Slash! Promise me something!_

_**Slashmence**__: What?_

_**JawLock**__: Let's fight when we arrive._

_**Slashmence**__: Promise._

_**JawLock**__: On your word of honour?_

_**Slashmence**__: On my word of Honour._

_**Her Royal Highness**__: Do *snickers* outlaws even have honour?_

_**Auracario**__: Yes. *KitKats*_

_**Rexorus**__: A gr8 deal._

_**Slashmence**__: Plus a code which even the most hardened outlaw h8s breaking._

_**And her loyal henchbird**__: What happens if you break it?_

_**Rexorus**__: X_X_

_**Her Royal Highness**__: Huh?_

_**Mirageoark**__: Murdered._

_**And her loyal henchbird**: WAIT! BARFIARY?_

_**Auracario**: huh?_

_**JawLock**: Scroll up._

_**Auracario**: You just noticed?!_

_**Slashmence**: He's drunk. That's why it's a sloooow reaction._

_**Flarezard**: LOL_

_**Auracario**: Someone lock up the drinks then!_

_**Her Royal Highness**: I have a question._

_**JawLock**: Ask._

_**Her Royal Highness**: Who had trainers and what was their name?_

_**Rexorus**: I did have a trainer, and he's that son of a bit** Dalgia._

_**Flarezard**: I did have a trainer but I'm not saying._

_**JawLock**: I never had a trainer._

_**Slashmence**: ^_

_**Auracario**: No comment._

_**Mirageoark**: ..._

_**Mirageoark**: Maybe yes, maybe no._

* * *

_Private Message from: **ArmyRox.**_

_**ArmyRox**: Cool name bro!_

_**Rexorus**: Who the hell are you?_

_**ArmyRox**: Jack, your old buddy. Dude you forgot me?_

_**ArmyRox** has now been blocked._

* * *

_**Rexorus**: Using second hand X-tran- transifei... Oh you get it! _

_**Auracario**: What about X-transceivers?_

_**Rexorus**: Using it as second hand is a bad idea._

_**Flarezard**: You just noticed? Man I've blocked about six people now!_

_**Flarezard**: Anyway I'm logging out._

_**Flarezard**__ logged out._

_**Mirageoak**: How did you manage to spell X-transceivers? It's hard._

_**Auracario**: I've enabled autocorrect._

* * *

_**Autocorrect** is now enabled._

* * *

_**Rexorus**__ logged out._

* * *

**Silver: *snores***

**Haxorus: *sighs***


	22. The battle is interrupted

**Garchomp: *flexes wings.* Read and review. Can't wait to beat Slash.**

**Salamence: *unleashes a powerful DragonBreath into the sky* You mean you can't wait to lose.**

***quarrel erupts***

**Silver: Now you two idiots. I'm dedicating this whole chapter to your stupid battle so don't quarrel now. Or else I'll change my mind about the chapter.**

**Salamence: What about my honour?**

**Silver: To hell with your honour.**

* * *

"We've arrived!" I exclaimed.

"That's why I logged out." Flare replied.

"Battle time!" JawLock laughed.

Salamence grinned and flexed his powerful wings.

"EVERYONE! REAL OUTLAW BATTLE!" Flare roared loudly.

Seconds later the ground seemed to open up and spit outlaws as they came from every nook and cranny.

"Who versus who?" A Meganium asked.

"Shall I set up the stereo?" A Drilbur yelled.

"Garchomp VS Salamence." I replied.

"No." Mirage said at the same time, answering the Drilbur.

"That Garchomp looks like he's a real tough one." Somepokémon in the crowd said.

"What did you say?" Garchomp roared.

"The Garchomp looks like he's a real tough one." The voice repeated.

JawLock gave a powerful roar, making those around her scatter.

"She's not a fu**ing boy she's a fu**ing girl." Slash explained.

"DON'T SAY ABOUT ME fu**ing." JawLock growled angrily.

"As if I care. Let's just get the battle started." Slash said lazily.

His tail glowed blue immediately, and hit JawLock's glowing claws. They stayed suspended like that for a few seconds, before leaping backwards.

JawLock gaped in surprise.

But her surprise didn't last for long. She fired a powerful Draco Meteor, to which Slash countered with a DragonBreath. To my surprise the moves were tied in power.

JawLock gave a growl and fired another Draco Meteor, but this time Slash took to air and dodged it.

JawLock gave a frustrated rumble and attacked with a Dragon Claw. Slash countered once more with his Dragon Tail. Unsurprisingly the results didn't change.

However, wary Slash kept his tail in Dragon Tail-mode. Seeing a faint chance, JawLock attacked with a Dragon Rush in his belly, and sent him skidding backwards. And knowing how hard it is to recover while in midair, she took the opportunity, and attacked.

Slash saw her approaching, and fired a DragonBreath, but it was easily evaded by the speedy Pokémon. Once more Slash was hit, but this time he landed heavily on the battle terrain.

JawLock grinned, as her eyes narrowed into thin slits, and fired a Draco Meteor.

Slash retaliated rapidly with his DragonBreath, the attacks collided and the meteors were fired back to their owner.

"What?" roared JawLock in surprise.

"Your special attack is very low. As a result Draco Meteor is very weak." Slash answered, as he shakily stood up.

JawLock gave another growl and fired another Draco Meteor. This time Slash countered with his own. Once more the meteors head to JawLock.

"HEY WILD POKÉMON. YOU'D BETTER COME OUT NOW OR WE WILL MAKE YOU. YOU FU**ING BAST***S THAT CALL THEMSELVES POKéMON!" A voice yelled using a microphone.

"Stop the battle!" Mirage commanded.

JawLock and Slash froze.

"What shall we do now?" Flare muttered softly.

"Easy," I answered. "Watch this!" At this Aura raised an eyebrow. " Pokémon that live in dens, c'mon out!"

Two Raticate, five Absol, a Heatmor, a Ninetales a Vaporeon and a Serperior stepped forward/glided forward.

"Take as many small Pokémon as you can there. Sla- Salamnece go with them. Stay in touch using the Xtransiver." I commanded.

"I wanna go with Serperior!" Pichu whined in his annoying manner.

"Then go!" Salamence snapped as he nudged him.

"Who has a home high up?" I asked, thinking quickly.

Some Charmeleon, a Cyndaquil, two Swellow, six Unefezant and five Infernape stood up.

"Take all flying types. Charizard follow them." I yelled, giving out an other command.

Flare rose in the air and motioned for them to lead the way.

"Persian! Make sure all Ground and Rock type Pokémon are hidden underground!" I barked.

Persian nodded, reacted her claws and ran off after the lumbering group.

"Garchomp!" She turned to me. "Make sure all little Pokémon are somewhere safe!"

"Lucario! Do the strongest AuraShield do buy us some time. Braviary! Prevent air assault! Zoroark lock all large and un-hidable Pokémon in a safe illusion." I said, thinking as quickly as I was speaking.

I turned to the waiting Weavile and Sneasel. The only Pokémon left. "Can I trust you to meet the Garchomp and take the little Pokémon from her and put 'em in your trees?"

They all nodded, clearly pleased at this task.

"And you?" A Weavile asked.

"I'll check on the Water Pokémon. They probably don't know much about that fu**ing assault, since all they do is splash around." I answered as I sped off..

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**Rexorus**: Any1 online? Hello?_

_**Rexorus**: HELLO!_

_**JawLock** logged in._

_**JawLock**: HELLO! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? WHERE ARE YOU?_

_**Rexorus**: Why are you writing in CAPS?_

_**JawLock**: *nicely* I thought it was a completion._

_**Rexorus**: How childish you are. What's your status anyway?_

_**JawLock**: Collected bout a hundred kids, including a weird Pokemon called ... Chespin? What should I do with them?_

_**Rexorus**: Meet a Weavile and give him or her the Pokemon._

_**JawLock**: Got that._

_**And her loyal henchbird** logged in._

_**Rexorus**: Well?_

_**And her loyal henchbird**: SMALL PROBLEMS! NOTHING MY CRUSH CLAW COULDN'T TAKE CARE OF!_

_**JawLock** logged off._

_**Rexorus**: Why are you writing in Caps? Did you think it was a competion too?_

_**And her loyal henchbird**: NO! MY STUPID CAPS BUTTON IS STUCK! DX!_

_**Auracario**: ... Fail ..._

_**Rexorus**: How long have you been online?_

_**Auracario**: Long enough, why?_

_**Rexorus**: Why didn't you answer my HELLO?_

_**Auracario**: I was focusing on my AuraShield._

_**JawLock** logged in._

_**JawLock**: Mission Accomplished._

_**Rexorus**: Well done. All of u. JL go 2 CT._

_**And her loyal henchbird**: WHAT IS CT?_

_**Rexorus**: Celebi's tree._

_**JawLock**: Roger that._

_**And her loyal henchbird:** OH!_

_**JawLock** logged off._

_**Auracario**: Where r u?_

_**Rexorus**: OMW 2 Water PKMN._

_**And her loyal henchbird**: Boo!_

_**Auracario**: Hey! The caps button isn't stuck anymore!_

_**Flarezard** logged in._

_**Flarezard**: Shall I go to Celebi's tree?_

_**Rexorus**: Pick Braviary on your way._

_**Flarezard**: Ok._

_**Flarezard** logged out._

_**Her loyal henchbird** logged out._

_**Her Royal Highness** logged in._

_**Her Royal Highness**: No prob here. 'Xcept with a sandshrew that doesn't know how 2 dig._

_**Rexorus**: Auracario take Persian 2 the tree._

_**Rexorus** logged out._

* * *

I turned to the water Pokémon that were crowding around me.

"Is it true? Is it?" They all spoke as one voice.

"What is?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"There's an assault." They answered.

"It is, unfortunately to us." I said grimly.

A pool of water slowly materialized into their guardian, Vaporeon.

"What shall we do?" She asked, fear in her eyes, but speaking bravely.

"Just hide." I said commandingly.

She nodded, and turned around, barking commands.

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**Mirageork**: Rex please hurry up!_

_**Rexorus**: Where are you?_

_**Slashmence**: The clearing._

_**Flarezard**: Who's seen the Barfiary?_

_**Rexorus**: I thought he was supposed to be with you?!_

_**Flarezard**: HE WAS! BUT HE DISAPPEARED!_

_**Rexorus**: Fuck him._

_**Slashmence**: What should we do?_

_**Rexorus**: I'll look for him, Slash you look for him airway. Rest stay in clearing!_

_**Slashmence**: Roger that!_

_**Rexorus** logged off._

* * *

I ran to the nearest tree, and climbed up, digging my claws in the bark.

"BRAVIARY!" I yelled as I poked my head, into the blue sky.

A shadow passed over my head. I turned my head immediately and saw Slash's belly.

I glared at his belly, and slid down the tree.

I landed and quickly began running through the trees, while yelling BRAVIARY!

As I weaved between the trees, a mental note of how I was going to kill him, if I found him began forming.

A few feet in front of me, Slash landed.

"Have you seen him?" I asked.

He turned to me and mouthed the words "Near Dalgia."

I swore immediately.

Slash grinned and mouthed. "You mad?"

I nodded grimly. Slash grinned and motioned with his tail. I turned immediately, and saw... Nothing.

I glared at the grinning Pokémon. Seeing anger in my eyes, he stopped grinning and peeked through the bushes. I copied his movement, and saw Dalgia STROKING Braviary.

I flipped open my Xtransiver at the same time as Slash.

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**Slashmence** logged in._

_**Mirageoark**: Well?_

_**Rexorus**: Found him._

_**Flarezard**: AWESOME! So are you coming?_

_**Slashmence**: Well... *coughs* Dalgia is stroking him._

_**JawLock**: WTF?_

_**Auracario**: So what will you do?_

_**Rexorus**: I don't know._

_**Flarezard**: if you fire an attack, you may scare him off._

_**Rexorus**: Why should we scare Braviary away? We want him!_

_**Flarezard**: I meant Dalgia._

_**Her Royal Highness**: But they might hit Braviary!_

_**Mirageork**: So? He deserves it._

_**Slashmence**: DragonBreath?_

_**Flarezard**: Draco Meteor*_

_**Slashmence**: Huh?Whatdidisaywrong?_

_**JawLock**: There's a space bar. Use it wisely._

_**Slashmence**: WHERE?_

_**Auracario**: Log off and use Draco Meteor. Have Tios help you if you wish!_

_**Slashmence**: :D_

_**Rexorus** logged off._

* * *

I snapped my Xtransiver with a click, and looked at the grinning Pokémon.

"Do it, now." I mouthed.

Slash's grin had never been bigger.

He sent a perfect sphere into the sky, which instantly turned into dragon-like meteors, hurtling towards Dalgia.

It was here I became reckless. As most meteors crashed into the ground, smoke and dust rose, and I darted towards the Barf- Braviary.

"What's that silhouette?" Dalgia asked.

I turned to where the voice was, and willed my eyes to glow.

"AAACCCKK! A MONNNSTTERRR!" He yelled, and his footsteps began fading.

I grabbed the idiot, and darted back to Slash, who said automatically. "Fools. Both of you."

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**Auracario**: Found 'im?_

_**Rexorus** logged off._

* * *

I phoned Aura.

"Hello?"

I could see him clearly.

"Put this call through Flare, JawLock, Mirage and Slash." I snapped.

A few minutes later we were together, the original six.

"Why didn't you text?" Flare asked.

"Easier. Next?" I answered.

"What's your position?" Mirage asked.

"Next to the spring." Slash replied.

"I have a brainwave!" JawLock announced.

"How unusual." Her counterpart, Slash, teased.

JawLock glared at him. "Aura concentrate the aura, to form a short cut! And Flare you ignite your tail-flame. Real big. And Mirage prepare an illusion. With an open door."

"My tail-flame IS ignited." Flare objected, as he hung up.

His slot turned black, and the words, +91155050111 has been disconnected, appeared.

"I'm bored." I announced, as I hung up.

I touched Flarezard's number.

* * *

_Would you like to add **+9115050111** as a contact?_

_**+911505011** is: **Flarezard**._

_Would you like to assign a photo?_

* * *

I grinned at the last inquiry. I would have loved to place a photo for all of the chosen ones, but unfortunately, I still had to discover where the camera button was.

"You ready?" Slash interrupted my thoughts.

I nodded.

He grinned and moved slowly ahead, while biting Braviary's wing.

"That hurts!" Braviary whined.

"Oo dezef it!" Slash answered.

"Huh?"

"You deserve it." I translated.

"NO. I. DO. NOT!"

"Yeth oo do!"

"I. Do. Not."

"SHUT UP! I'M GETTING A FRICKIN` HEADACHE!" I interrupted them.

"You deserve it." Braviary muttered.

I Dragon Clawed him.

That made both Slash and Braviary shut up.

We moved in silence, following a trail of concentrated blue aura.

"I've discovered something!" I announced.

Slash looked at me, "Wha?"

"Aura has a GPS in his brain."

Slash grunted and continued hauling Braviary.

Although the aura was leading me to places I'd never been to before, I continued walking, faithful in Aura and his shortcuts. Minutes later my trust was rewarded, as I saw Flare's flame gleaming.

"Lock us into the illusion." I yelled as I ran to the gang.

Mirage nodded, and the air around us shimmered for a second, as the illusion took place.

As Slash released Barfiary, he began whining. "You hurt me!"

"Shut up."

"Why are you spitting?"

"To get your blood out of my mouth."

"Hey! Guys!" I said interrupting the soon-to-become- argument.

"Let's add each others as contacts."

All Xtransivers were automatically flipped open.

* * *

**Silver: I forgot! I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**_A/N2: God, most updates here, anyway obviously the number doesn't exist. Don't dial it_. **


	23. Dealing with Dalgia

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon, R&R, special review for someone.**

**Haxorus: Who?**

**Persian: What's a special review?**

**Silver: THE REVIEW GOES TO: 100-percent-Empoleon!**

**Haxorus: Which chapter?**

**Silver: This one!**

**Persian: WHAT IS A SPECIAL REVIEW?**

* * *

I snapped my Xtransiever shut.

"Where are the Pokémon? I don't see a single one!" A brattish voice said.

"You are right Dalgia. Normally this place is filled with wild and strong Pokémon.'' a different, more feminine voice said.

Flare next to me spat at the mention of Dalgia.

Personally I didn't blame him.

"Hey Officer Jenny! Why don't we go get some stuff and stay here for a couple of days?" Dalgia suggested.

A third voice voiced his agreement.

Third?

Slowly the loud stamps stomped away.

"Listen. Slash will stay here. And we'll go gather food to take to the hidden ones. Aura deal with the Weavile, and Brav with the water. I'll take the den ones." I said swiftly.

The illusion unlocked and we began moving off.

"Thanks!" an Absol curled around baby skulless Cubone said.

I moved swiftly from Pokémon to Pokémon and explained the situation rapidly.

When I arrived at Serperior's tree I was met with glaring red eyes and a Slam.

"I'm Haxorus." I snapped.

"Sorry."

"Here are some berries."

"FOOD!" Pichu screamed somewhere.

I gave a short clipped laugh.

"Why don't we fight back." Serperior asked as she coiled protectively around the little Pokémon again.

"We'll be met by more trainers and more pain. Let them think we abandoned our home." I replied.

"Who's the trainer?"

"Someone called Dalgia"

"That, WARNING THIS HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR ER... HUMANE REASONS." said Serperior.

I laughed the clipped laugh again.

"Know him?"

"Yes, bad experience with him when I was a Snivy."

"You aren't the only one to have had experiences with him." I replied bitterly.

"You too?"

"Yes."

Serperior didn't say anything so I left silently.

Back to the illusion...

"Illusions are safe. For a short while." I commented.

Dalgia at that second came back.

Damn...

"Why are you so intent on coming here?" the third voice voice asked.

"I WANT THE HAXORUS." Dalgia yelled.

"You want me. You got me." I grinned as I unlocked myself from the illusion.

"Here boy!" Dalgia coaxed me.

I gave a powerful roar, in a defiant way.

Dalgia began shivering, but he still took a step towards.

"He must be good if he's that brave." Reshi told me.

"No, he's not brave. Just very stupid." I snapped.

Reshira opened her mouth to comment, but I locked her from my mind... The last thing I wanted was my legendary Pokémon was to like that idiot.

Still her voice came to me. "_I am with the truth. Always. Rexorus..._"

I concentrated on the approaching Dalgia.

"DRAOCO METEOR!" I roared as summoned the white hot meteors.

The result?

A kid running faster than a Ferrari.

I grinned as I entered the illusion once more.

* * *

**Silver: Short chapters are nice.**

**Persian: WHAT THE FUCK IS A SPECIAL REVIEW?**

**Silver: Garchomp censor it!**

**Persian: *CENSOR BAR***


	24. Exposed!

**Silver: ...**

**Haxorus: ?**

**Silver: ...**

**Charizard: Looks like Silv doesn't want to talk. Read and Review. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Silv: ...**

* * *

Dalgia gave a yell and returned to the battle scene.

"Where's HAXORUS?" he yelled.

Flare grabbed me before I could go and murder him.

"LET ME GO FLAREZARD!" I roared, struggling violently.

Aura and Mirage both pulled me backwards with the help of Flare. Persian looked astonished.

"He always loses his temper around Dalgia" Slash explained.

Persian looked at me blankly.

To our horror, (well not mine. Easier murder B-D) Mirage's concentration wavered as he tried to pull me backwards and the illusion was off.

"Crap." JawLock said calmly.

"Well, well, well!" Dalgia said as he glanced at us smugly.

"TELL ETHAN AND LYRA!" I roared.

Reshiram's mind began wandering far from mine.

"Cool it buddy." Dalgia said reaching to stroke me.

"_He's your buddy?" _Reshira asked

_"No way! Shut up." _I replied.

Then I did the impossible.

"Pokémon... Choose their buddies... We'd never be friends with... Idiots like you." I said slowly and deliberately in the HUMAN LANGUAGE!

"What the hell?" Flare asked in Pokémon language.

"Haxorus!" A voice cried.

"Mewtwo!" I whimpered happily.

Mewtwo came striding confidently.

"_Confident ain't he?_" I said

"_I'd be if I had the ability to launch a Psystrike at who ever annoyed me at the least!" _Reshira replied.

_"Yeah baby!"_ I said grinning.

_"Mewtwo's cool when he's your ally-" _Reshi began.

_"-and formidable when he's an opponent." _I finished_.__  
_

_"_Who are you?" Dalgia asked.

"Lyra's brother. Ethan's the name. She gave me Haxorus." Mewtwo said.

"Prove it. Where's your official trainer license?" Dalgia said

Mewtwo looked at Mew. She shrugged.

"C'mon you don't have one? Then I'll claim Haxorus mine." Dalgia said grinning.

"Pretend you have one!" Mirage said desperately "I'll rely on my Illusion ability."

Mewtwo looked at us his eyes gleaming.

"As a matter of fact I have one." Mewtwo replied confidently, as he pretended to look for it.

Mirage bounded off and came back with a slip of paper.

"Zoroark!" He barked happily.

"Here." Mewtwo said as he plucked the paper from Mirage's canines.

* * *

_Name, Ethan._

_Age, 15._

_Starter, Rilou._

_Pokédex?_

_No._

_Approved by Champion Lance._

* * *

Dalgia read the fact out aloud.

"I'm a Kanto-born." Mewtwo said his eyes gleaming again.

"BUT YOU STOLE HAXORUS FROM ME." Dalgia whined.

"Brat." I growled.

Officer Jenny looked serious "We'll put that Haxorus in the middle and see who it goes to. If it is Dalgia, you young man will spend a decent spell in prison."

"No prob." Mewtwo replied rubbing his purple hair.

I was placed in the middle. 500 metres away from both.

"You are both allowed to call it or show it items it likes." Officer Jenny said.

"Rexorus!" Mewtwo called.

I began moving towards him happily.

"Haxorus!" Dalgia called.

I ignored him.

When I was 30 metres away from Mewtwo Dalgia said something that changed everything.

"Lil' Ax!" He called.

I leaped like I had been stung by a hot poker. I glared at him.

"Lil' Ax." Dalgia repeated.

The name brought memories. Not the fuzzy kind. Cold, stinging, horrible memories filled with hatred.

I began sprinting towards him.

"Wha?" Mewtwo asked.

"REX! STOP!" Flare yelled at me realising my true intentions quicker than anyone else.

Dalgia opened his arms for a "big hug!"

Me? Hug him? Yeah right.

I raised my arm and my claws glowed blue. A metre away I lowered my arm so powerfully that blue trails of energy sparkled in the air. My claws ripped his shirt and torso open. I raised my bloodied claws again to strike but JawLock was faster. She tackled me hard with a Dragon Rush then pinned me down.

"GERROF ME!" I roared.

"Are a fu**ing idiot?" JawLock asked angrily.

Meanwhile Officer Jenny, Mew and Mewtwo had arrived to the now unconscious Dalgia who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"He needs quick medical attention." Officer Jenny said.

Mewtwo looked at me. I was still struggling violently under JawLock's sturdy hold.

"We should have never done that. I didn't expect Hax to hate him that much." Mewtwo said softly.

"We'll use my Arcanine to take him to the nearest Pokémon Centre." Officer Jenny said.

"Me and Lyra will stay here." Mewtwo said firmly.

Jenny shrugged and moved away with her Arcanine.

I continued struggling long after they had gone.

Mewtwo looked at me.

"What did you want to do?" Mew asked me.

"Murder him." I replied as I ceased my struggling.

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

" 'cause I'm a fu**ing outlaw!" I replied frustrated.

"You guys need to stop swearing." Mewtwo said.

"Whatever! Let's tell the outlaws no intruding will occur for a long time." I growled.

JawLock got off me. I began moving to the dens like the previous arrangement.

"Hey Haxorus." Serperior said when I went to her, after I checked with the others.

"All's well that ends well!" I said as I pulled her outside.

Inside I heard cheering. A mini-stampede occurred as they scrambled outside whooping and yelling.

I laughed pleased.

"Thanks we owe our lives to you." Espeon said.

I gave a modest grin. "T'was nothing really. Anyone coulda done it."

"But no-one did." Pichu pointed out.

"It's in the code... We all shoulda done our best." I explained.

Flare nudged me. "We need to go."

I scrambled on his back.

"G'bye gang! We need to go!"

* * *

**Silver: ...**

**Braviary: What's with her?**

**Salamence: SAY ANYTHING SILV PLEASE.**

**Silver: ..!**

**Salamence: C'mon.**

**Silver *seriously* You... Are... FAT! *rolls on floor laughing***


	25. A polite visit to Dalgia

**Silver: *types on computer: I don't own Pokémon. Read and review.***

**Haxorus: Watcha doing.**

**Silver: *types: typing isn't that obvious.***

**Persian: It is, verrrrrrrry obvious.**

**Silver *types: Stop saying `R` already and bring the next chapter.***

* * *

Mew and Mewtwo followed me.

"Rexorus, we are going to Dalgia. To apologize. And all of you are coming." Mewtwo said sternly. I would have murdered him if I hadn't known that I stood a zero chance in inflicting damage. I had to content myself with swearing angrily.

Mewtwo laughed which resulted in my coarse words to become... Er... Less polite.

Mew looked shocked for a second then began repeating my words in delight.

"Don't say that." Mewtwo scolded.

Mew ignored him. Mewtwo scowled as he recalled me inside the Pokéball.

_"I don't think this is the time to exit just because you feel like." _Reshi remarked

_"Because they are levitating and I might fall to my death?" _I asked

_"No idiot!... Well yes, kinda! Aaaargh forget it! Doesn't matter. Just think of another reason." _Reshira replied frustrated.

_" I taught Mew how to swear and I nearly murdered a human so Mewtwo may use me as a Psytrike moving-and-living target practice?" _I asked again.

_"Yes."_

_"Oh.."_

I felt my Pokéball being clipped to a belt so I guessed that Mewtwo was in human form. And I'll be honest. Mewtwo looks stunning in his human form. He had short wavy purple-black hair. His eyes were a sky-blue like Mew's which made him look attracting. (Dark haired people with bright blue eyes like Zorua always look nice.) His voice was soft and firm at the same time...

"_Rexorus! Don't place an advertisement about seeing Mewtwo in his human form." _Reshira yelled

_"Shut up. And let me continue. Who's telling the story anyway? Me or you?" _I snapped.

_"I have a question_." Reshira said.

_"What?"_

_"Are you g** or is it Mewtwo that's g**?"_

_"SHUT UP."_

Mewtwo had the habit of wearing skinny jeans and a short sleeved white shirt, heavy moor boots and a pocket knife.

_"Fourth wall!"_

_"Shut up Reshira."_

"Where's Dalgia?"

(Unknown reply.)

"Thanks. Lyra stay here"

(Unknown reply.)

Mewtwo clumped softly so I guessed that he was going to Dalgia.

"Hey.. What's your name?"

(unknown reply [probably Dalgia])

"Dalgia... fusion of Palkia and Dialga right?"

(unknown reply)

"Haxorus! Go! But don't murder Dalgia."

"Hax." I said glaring at Dalgia.

"Come here, I won't hurt you." Dalgia coaxed me.

I looked at Mewtwo wishing that he'd say something. Mewtwo to my rising anger and horror nodded slightly. I moved slowly and reluctantly with a feeling that if I didn't I'd be forced with his Psychic.

Dalgia touched me gently, I in a response stiffened my muscles.

"Mewtwo when this is over I'll murder you." I growled.

Dalgia recoiled.

"I think he's growling at _me _more than you." Mewtwo laughed.

"Oh" Dalgia said as he watched me, a fake-fear look at us.

"Why did he attack you when you said Lil' Ax?" Mewtwo asked.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN." I snarled to Mewtwo.

"I don't know." Dalgia replied. "Can I have some time on my own with Haxorus?"

"Sure. Hax behave yourself." Mewtwo said as he departed.

Dalgia turned to me.

"Lil' Ax. I'm gonna get you whatever the cost." He said menacingly.

Yep. That was the real Dalgia.

It took all of my self-control not to shred his body into thin ribbons.

"What's the prob Lil' Ax? Did Ethan hit you? Is that why your a big fat Magikarp?" Dalgia taunted me.

It took all of my self-control and Reshi's self control not to blast him to your Earth.

"Lil' Ax. Drowzee told me about your Reshiram. He must be PATHETIC." Dalgia teased.

My Dragon Claw cut through the bandages covering him easily. I leaped quickly backwards crossing the whole gap from his bed to the doorway in a leap.

Dalgia screamed. Mewtwo appeared at once and used a light Psychic to try and stop me moving.

I closed in my claws glowing, his Psychic not stopping me as our (Reshi and mine) anger powered me. Mewtwo gave a slight gasp and amplified his Psychic powers. I slowed down.. slightly.

Mewtwo groaned and maxxed his powers.

I stumbled to Dalgia my claws glowing.

Mewtwo launched an unseeable Psycho Cut at me. I collapsed momentarily, but Reshira forced me to get up, her rage not calmed down. An invisible Psystrike was launched. By that time I was above Dalgia. At that second the Psystrike contacted me. I fainted my claws slightly grazing Dalgia's arm.

* * *

**Silver: *still typing***

**Salamence: Hey she's on a site called FanFiction.**

**Braviary: Call me an idiot. But what do you do on FanFiction?**

**Lucario: You type a story. Silver's typing one called Chosen Ones. Idiot.**

**Braviary: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?**

**Lucario: You. You said to call you an idiot. Idiot.**

**Braviary: I'm the idiot?**

**Lucario: Yes.**

**Braviary: Okay...**

**Silver: *opens a Microsoft Word doc. and types: You know this whole argument is going in my Chosen ones. Right?***

**Lucario: Yes... no... WHAT?**


	26. Twice KO'ed One missing Mewtwo

**Silver: Listen everyone! If you don't know by then that I don't own Pokémon and you have to read and review. Then... you're an idiot.**

**Salamence: Where are your manners?**

**Silver: Flushed away and buried.**

**Braviary: Vulgar little pest.**

**Silver: Idiot. Fool. Pea-Brained. Pest. Imbecile. Dumbo. Stupid dolt. Nincompoop. Ignoramus -**

**Salamence: Woah! Talk about an extensive list that describes Braviary well!**

* * *

I woke up feeling heavy headed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Braviary asked as held up his leg-claws.

"Zero, you don't have any fingers." I replied as I attempted to get up.

To my indigance Persian pinned me backwards.

"The otherrrs are looking for healing herrrrbs. They told us to make you stay laying down if you awaken." She scolded me.

"I'm fine." I argued, as I was suddenly seized by a strong coughing fit.

Persian looked at me skeptically.

"Really..." I insisted between my coughs.

"You arrrre lying." Persian told me.

"Am not." I answered back.

Persian looked at me.

"Why am I so tired anyway?" I asked.

"You got hit by a Psystrike. You can not seriously expect to wake up and act normally." Braviary pointed out.

Shut up Braviary.

"How long have I been KO'ed?" I said.

"What does KO'ed mean?" Persian asked me.

"Knocked out." I replied.

"Five to eight hours." Persian told me.

I scowled and began coughing again.

"Mew's awfully worried about you." Braviary said.

"Did Dalgia die?" I asked.

"No he's in coma though and banned from visitorrrrrrs" Persian answered.

"But I just grazed his arm!"

"That "graze" caused massive external bleeding..." Braviary said.

"I'll have to live with that." I sighed, half content.

"_Aargh." _Reshiram groaned in mind

_"RESHI! How are you._" I roared in my mind

_"Slightly hurt from the Psystrike. You?" _she said softly

_"Badly damaged, don't know why." _I answered slightly frustrated from the pain I was experiencing

_"You aren't a legend. I'll use my powers to heal your light injuries from Psychic and Psycho Cut. I don't have enough energy to heal you from Psystrike." _Reshiram said soothing me.

I expressed my gratitude to Reshiram.

Slowly I felt some of my sapped energy returning.

"Move Persian. Or I'll make you." I growled.

"How arrre you going to make me?" Persian asked me.

I used Dragon Rage. It unsurprisingly was much weaker than my normal Dragon Rage and cost more energy. Persian gave a yelp and jumped aside.

"_How can a Dragon Rage be weaker?_" Reshira asked in my mind. "_It's power is fixed!_"

"_Shut the fu** up._" I snapped.

I stood up and for the first time in my life I experienced fatigue. My legs were shaky and the world seemed to be spinning.

Aura at the instance appeared armed with firewood.

"Rexorus!" he yelled as he bolted towards me and hold me steady. "I thought Mew made it clear to you guys not to let him move!"

"Don't blame them. It was my fault. WAIT!" I turned to Braviary and Persian. "Can't you tell the difference between herbs and fire-wood?

"Huh?"

I coughed again. Aura grabbed me and forced me to sit.

"You're weak! C'mon you should know better than to stand up and walk around." Aura scolded me.

"You mean attempt to walk around." I corrected.

Aura sighed and pushed my shoulders until I was lying down.

I pushed him off and stood and began walking. Aura followed me and tried to make me rest.

I summoned every single inch of the dragon power inside of me and Reshiram and unleashed the white meteors, startling Aura, Persian and Bragiary a great deal. However this had one drawback. I had exhausted myself once again. I collapsed again and blacked out.

I woke up again with the same feeling. This time however, everyone was there and Flare was the only one awake.

"Hello idiot! Stay lying down will you?" He said cheerfully when he noticed me sitting up.

I nodded and shivered when I realized that it was nighttime. Flare noticed this, and used the firewood brought by Aura and his tail-flame to light a fire.

"Thanks." I said.

Flare said nothing, andt his eyes didn't meet mine.

I looked around, then I noticed Mewtwo was missing.

"Where's Mewtwo?" I asked.

"So.. they didn't tell you." Flare mused.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"N-nothing. Just sleep now." Flare said gently.

"TELL ME! OR YOU WILL MEET A SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF HAXORUS!" I roared my anger rising quickly.

"So you aren't pissed off like that? Anyway if I tell you, will you sleep?" Flare asked.

"Yes." I replied automatically.

"He's in jail. He isn't using his true Forme and power for fear of exposing us. That's what your past actions have done." Flare said as he stood up and left me.

It took a long time for the full meaning of these words to sink in. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke it was dawn. Everyone else was asleep. I snuck out quietly and walked aimlessly until I reached the city. There I had an idea which I did quickly. I moved silently to the jail. When I entered the first thing knock our the guard with my Dragon Rage, and break all CCTV cameras. Slowly I pushed the other door open, and tiptoed peering in every single cell, in hopes of finding Mewtwo. I found him in a tiny damp cell. His face was pale and a few drops of water were in a bowl. I smacked my tail against the bars alerting him.

"What will you do idiot? Break me out?" he asked me as he fondled me between the bars.

"Exactly." I replied.

"Wha?" Mewtwo asked in astonishment. "How?"

"Just move backwards." I told him.

Mewtwo obeyed. I closed my eyes and let the aura flow into me. As it flowed a different aura came with it. The _Dragon Aura. _The Dragon Aura was the rarest and strongest of all auras. Only Dragon-types could feel or master this aura without actually self-destructing themselves in the process. When the Dragon Aura was churning itself in our (Me and Reshira) mind and body, I opened my eyes. They weren't red. They were golden.

I gave a loud roar waking every single jailed person. I raised both of my arms. This time my claws glowed an intense golden. So bright that it appeared that I was holding the sun. I saw in my eyes Reshiram mirror my moves. I ran to the bars. At the last second, Reshiram and I both hit the bars crossing our claws in the X way.

"X DRAGON SCISSCOR!" I roared.

After that we both leaped backwards with a somersault. As we leaped backwards the bars were sent flying in every direction, a few hitting my rump. I closed my eyes and let the aura ebb away. When I opened my eyes they were red again.

"Hey kid! Whatever your name is! Let your Pokémon break us out! I'll make sure no pickpocket goes near you." a jailed boy yelled.

Mewtwo moved towards me and stroked me happily.

"You rock." he said softly.

"Are you OK?" I asked as I nuzzled him fondly.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Is that a deal?" The kid asked.

Mewtwo stood up leaning on me for assistance.

"Please sir!" The kid pleaded.

That was the queue for the others to start whining.

"Get on my back, Mewtwo." I growled.

Mewtwo gently vaulted himself on my back.

"IS THAT A FU**ING DEAL?" The kid yelled.

"No. You deserve to be here. I don't. And don't say fu**ing or my Haxorus will force you to shut up." Mewtwo snapped.

"Fu**ing, fu**ing!" The boy chanted.

Mewtwo applied gentle pressure on my sides, and I understood what was required.

I walked to the kid, my eyes gleaming with a threatening rage.

"_Reshiram, will you do the honours?_" I asked wickedly.

I felt Reshiram take control of my body, and under my will I opens my mouth and fired a strong Dragon Pulse.

Unsurprisingly the kid was blasted backwards, and as he hit the wall I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. He slid back, his eyes wide open, and his body twisted in an irregular way.

"Warning. My Haxorus is an assassin." Mewtwo warned.

Everyone shrank against the wall.

"Shall I free them?" I asked feeling sorry for them.

"No."

Once we were out, we ran to were the gang were. To our surprise only JawLock was there.

"Hey! JawLock! Where is everyone?" I yelled.

"Looking for you! Where did you go?" JawLock yelled back.

"To get me." Mewtwo said calmly transforming into his Pokémon state.

"We'd better inform the others." JawLock said as she hugged the legendary Pokémon.

"Let me do it!" I begged.

"Fine!" JawLock shrugged.

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**JawLock** logged in._

_**Flarezard**: EVERYONE! REXORUS IS HERE!_

_**Rexorus**: Is that unusual?_

_**Slashmence**: Where are you right now?_

_**Rexorus**: Next to JawLock. Why?_

_**And her loyal henchbird**: Serious?_

_**Rexorus**: Yeah._

_**Mirageoark**: We r coming dont move._

_**Lyra**: Why did u go?_

_**Ethan** logged in._

_**Ethan**: to get me._

_**Lyra**: MEWTWO._

_**Ethan**: MEW!_

_**Rexorus**: HAXORUS!_

_**Her Royal Highness**: -.-_

_**Ethan**: Mew, we have to go to Arceus. I'm probably gonna be in a wanted list from now on._

_**Lyra**: Ok. Goodbye guys._

_**Ethan**: Goodbye and thank you._

_**Ethan** logged out._

_**Lyra** logged out._

_**Rexorus**: Srry guys 4 making u worry._

_**Auracario**: No prob._

_**Flarezard**: We r here, in front of ur face._

_**Rexorus** logged out._

* * *

I glanced up and saw everyone minus Mew and Mewtwo.

"How did you do it?" Aura asked.

I explained my whole story.

"What shall we do now?" Persian asked.

I gave a yawn.

At that second Officer Jenny appeared.

"Hey Haxorus! Where's your trainer?" she asked me.

I shrugged, doing my best to look downcast.

"Can you use Dragon Claw?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Do it." she commanded.

I raised my arms and used it without chanelling the Dragon Aura.

She shook her head and I gave a sleepy grin and fell asleep.

* * *

**Silver: IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Haxorus: *startled* Which is?**

**Silver: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *begins partying***


	27. Chosen Ones and the Missing Garchomp (1)

**Silver: Cookie!**

**Lucario: What?**

**Silver: COOKIE.**

**Lucario: Ummm... okay?**

**Persian: We don't own Pokémon. Rrrrread and rrreview.**

**Lucario: HEY EVERYONE PERSIAN DID THE DISCLAIMIERS.**

**Silver: Cookie?!**

* * *

I woke up earlier than everyone. I glanced around. JawLock was missing, however I didn't worry as I knew her love of training since Slash's battle, which might have ended in her defeat if it wasn't for Dalgia. After half an hour I decided to use the Xtransiver texting.

* * *

_**Rexorus**__ logged in._

_**Rexorus**__: Who's online._

_**Arceus**__: Me._

_**Rexorus**__: is JawLock with u?_

_**Arceus**__: No. She's the Garchomp right? Why is she missing?_

_**Rexorus**__: Yeah, probably training._

_**Arceus**__: Probably..._

_**Rexorus**__ logged out._

* * *

Something told me JawLock wasn't off training, and I could tell that Arceus didn't think that she was training. I closed my eyes and did a quick Aura Scan to everyone near us within a 900 metres range.

JawLock's aura was not there. This made me worry, as she normally trained in a place where she could assist us quickly if needed.

I decided to wake Slash and see if he could guess where she was. I nudged him. He woke up and glared at me.

"Do you have any idea what the time is?" he asked me.

"No, I don't have a watch. Do you have any ideas where JawLock might be?" I asked him.

"Yes, training. Idiot. Couldn't you use your brain?" he snapped.

"I did an Aura Scan! Her aura wasn't there!" I wailed.

These words jerked Slash's attention.

"So where is she then?" he asked me anxiously.

I looked at the younger dragon type.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I WOKE YOU UP! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA!" I roared in his ear.

"Owww... shall I check with Tios?" he said.

"Yes." I answered. Geez what was his IQ?

Slash closed his eyes. I watched his expressions intently... No emotion... ... Shock...

"Well?" I snapped at him when he opened his eyes.

"Latios can't sense her, psychic powers or aura." he replied.

At these words I knew Latias and probably Garchomp were in deep trouble.

"Shall we wake the others?" Slash asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

We quickly woke the others up.

"I need my beauty sleep." Persian complained.

"If I was you I wouldn't take my beauty sleep. Makes you uglier." Flare snapped.

"GARCHOMP'S MISSING!" I roared startling everypokémon.

"What?" Mirage asked.

I opened my mouth to roar again.

"Shut up." Slash said before I could make a known syllable.

"Missing?" Aura echoed.

"Yes." I replied.

Then:-

"Are you deaf?"

"Let's inform Arceus." Braviary suggested ignoring my rude question.

"That's the first sensible thing you said in your entire life." Aura replied.

"Who'll inform her?" Flare asked.

"I will, I discovered it, so I will." I said firmly.

The others nodded

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**Rexorus**: Arceus?_

_**Arceus**: Did she come back?_

_**Rexorus**: She's missing._

_**Arceus**: How do you know?_

_**Rexorus**: Tios couldn't sense her._

_**Arceus**: Who's Tios?_

_**Rexorus**: Latios._

_**Arceus**: What?_

_**Flarezard **logged in._

_**Flarezard: **JAWLOCK IS MISSING. WE KNOW THAT 'CAUSE LATIOS CPULD NOT SENSE HER.._

_**Arceus**: Why didn't you say that earlier... What's cpuld by the way?_

_**Flarezard**: Arce, a big thundercloud is forming above my head, so if I was you I'd shut up._

_**Arceus**: Where will you stay? Until you find that blasted Garchomp anyway._

_**Flarezard**: JAWLOCK ISN'T BLASTED._

_**Arceus**: *ignores charizard* Go to Professor Roan's labs._

_**Arceus**: Rowan*_

_**Rexorus**: Why did you choose an Aerodactyl-old person_

_**Lyra**: *coyly* Cause he's her boy-friend._

_**Arceus**: Shut up! Before I blast you into oblivion!_

* * *

I repeated Arceus' commands to the others. Aura gave a sigh.

"Who'll take me?"

_That's all you're worried about?_

"I'll take you. My flying isn't like JawLock's but I'm fast." Flare comforted him.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You'll be on my back. Aura in my claws."

We flew in this new style.

I entered the lab first.

Professor Rowan was watching something on his computer. Unsurprisingly we crowded around him. This is was what he was watching:

**Newsflash:**

**Reporter: Every single known Pokémon with the term legendary excluding Arcanine has been reported to be seen today. **

***in background Azelf quickly appears and disappears***

**Reporter: It seems they are all searching for something or someone. But it is unknown why it has been happening in every region. However it is clear that they are desperate. Professor Oak. How do you explain this?**

**Professor Oak: I'd imagine that they are searching for something that is not known in which region it can be found.**

**Reporter: Take a look at some images people took.**

***Uxie and Mesprit talking to a group of Garchomp. Rayquaza leaving a Garchomp den. Phione and Manaphy talking to some Garchomp drinking water. Celebi fighting Garchomp.* **

**Reporter: Any comments?**

**Professor Oak: It seems that they are very interested in Garchomp and trainers who have a Garchomp should expect a visit from a legendary Pokémon.**

**Reporter: Any other comments?**

**Professor Oak: This thing is very important.**

**Reporter: How do you know?**

***Lugia's song/call is heard and a Zapdos crosses the screen***

**Professor Oak: The legendary Pokémon are rarely seen by humans. For most of them to appear like that is most unusual.**

**Reporter: Most? Are some missing?**

**Professor Oak: Yes, the Alpha Pokémon Arceus, the Eon twins, the whole Tao Trio excluding Zekrom, Jirachi, Tornadus, Moltres and Cobalion.**

**Reporter: Do you think the same is happening in the Distortion World?**

**Professor Oak: It's impossible to tell.**

Professor Rowan switched of the set.

"Oh! So you are the Pokémon sent to clean the place around." he said.

"What?!" Persian meowed.

Reshiram giggled.

"_SHUT UP!" _I roared at her.

She gave another small giggle and shut up.

"I have to go now. See you later." Professor Rowan said.

Mirage speed dialed Arceus on his Xtransiver.

"Hey Arceus." he said.

He didn't speak for a few seconds then he lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MAKING US SOME MAIDS TO A FU**ING PROFESSOR! WE SIMPLY MESSED UP THE LAB BY OUR MUD! PLUS YOU IDIOTS HAVE NOT FOUND GAR-" he began roaring.

Flare grabbed it from Mirage and began speaking to Arceus.

"Hello Arceus." he said politely while Aura began a wrestling match with Mirage.

"What? Sorry? Can't hear you!" he yelled as I gave an indignant roar at being smacked by Aura by accident.

"Wait a sec... Hey! Promise not to murder Aura and Mirage while I step outside to speak to Arceus." He said.

I scowled.

Flare looked at me.

"Promise" he insisted.

"I promise..." I said sulkily.

"Hello Arceus?" Flare said as he stepped outside.

"... to make their lives a living hell until you return." I finished grinning as Aura and Mirage exchanged alarmed glances, and worried ones at my glowing claws.

I launched myself at Mirage who leaped to evade me and promptly landed on Slash's face... who wasn't amused. He swung his tail around angrily, hit Persian who flew in the air and dug her claws into Braviary's back. Within seconds a full WWE wrestling match had begun, sponsored (or powered) by the legendary Pokémon. Blows and insults were exchanged. Aura energy was blasted all around the place. Persian and Bravairy had to bear the most hits as they were much less agile than me and the gang.

"Ow! Will ya stop doing that!" Persian yelled. "IT HURTS!"

"That's why we do it." Mirage answered as he fired a Night Daze at her.

_"How fun!" _Reshi laughed

_"Yeah..." _I replied as I slammed my tail onto Persian's back.

_"Need me to lend my power?" _She asked.

_"No- _SLASH YOU DAMNED IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO BE MURDERED?" I yelled.

Slash had flew and landed on a large shelf which broke under his weight and sent a shower of splinters heading towards me. I growled and dodged the splinters and blasted him with a sphere of aura which had made a dent in the wall. Unfortunately Mr. WetBlanketFlarezard entered.

"Watch out" I hissed in Braviary's unseeable ear who seemed to be playing tag with Aura.

Braviary froze. So did everyone else. I brushed my scales casually.

"Is there is a problem?" I asked calmly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Flare roared "WHAT ABOUT THE HONOUR? WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE?"

"My promise was to make their lives a living hell until your return..."

"...?!"

"I said it after you left..."

}:o

"WHY THE HELL IS THE TABLE BROKEN?"

"I broke it."

"HOW? WHY?"

"With my tusks, to make their lives a living hell..." I answered back half cheekily half seriously.

"Well. We have to tidy up the place now. It's too rude to go to a persons home, start a fight, ruin the place, make it look like a tornado passed, and not at least attempt to tidy it up." Mirage pointed out.

"Since when do outlaws carrrre about a person's home?" Persian said.

"Never! But all outlaws have some goddamn respect!" Aura snapped.

"Rexorus. Go tidy up." Flare said.

"In your dreams!"

"Now. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll dance like a Torchic yelling Tor! Tor?" I retorted.

"Shut up. Both of you." Slash interrupted.

I scowled and walked off.

Persian chuckled softly. I blasted her with a concentrated sphere of aura.

"REXORUS!" Flare yelled. "DO NOT DO THAT TO HER."

"Sucks to you, JawLock, Persian and Arceus." I muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"Come here guys!" I yelled, as I noticed the door, ignoring the question.

Everyone went to me. I pointed at a door.

Mirage pushed the door open and we entered silently.

"Who are you?" a voice said in the darkness.

"Pokémon." Braviary replied.

"Species?"

"Well... I'm a Haxorus and with me is a Charizard, Salamence, Zoroark, Lucario, Persian and a Braviary." I said in the darkness.

There was no reply.

Aura went and switched on the light. We glanced around us and saw different Pokémon all in cages.

"Who just spoke?" Flare asked.

"I did." the cool voice said. We all looked at the speaker. It was a confident Buizel.

"`es the tuffest Pokaymon in the wold" another Pokémon said.

"Have you been to see a speech therapist lately?" I asked "Cause you really need one."

The others grinned.

"HEY YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SAYS COMMENTS HERE! Unless that's a physical challenge." the Buizel yelled.

I looked calmly at him.

"It is."

* * *

**Silver: *partying***

**Persian: Why are you so excited?**

**Silver: Finished a New Chapter! Game Freak's gonna release Pokémon X&Y. New story under construction! Short one though.**

**Salamence: COOL IT.**


	28. Chosen Ones and the Missing Garchomp (2)

**Silver: *running around in circles***

**Haxorus: Read and review. Silv doesn't own Poké- woah! Silver what the hell are you doing?**

**Silver: Bad Dream.**

**Persian: *curiously* which is?**

**Silver: ASHACHU INVASION!**

* * *

The Buizel looked impressed at my outright boldness.

"Well, well get ready to have your butt kicked." It said.

"It's a**." I corrected.

The tame Pokémon all gasped.

"S-he swore!" A voice squeaked.

_She?_

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' GIRL?" I roared.

"E-er no?" The voice answered.

I death-glared the speaker.

"Whateva! I'm still gonna win!" Buizel's voice reminded me, that unfortunately he was still very much alive.

"How are you going to get out? You are in a cage." Braviary pointed out.

"Like that!" Buizel exclaimed as he punched the door open.

I surveyed him silently.

"I hit first." Buizel said.

"K, no prob!" I replied.

Buizel raised his fist and it glowed blue.

I took a straight Ice Punch in my gut. However I didn't flinch, and a shadow of uncertainty passed in Buizel's eyes.

"Listen… let's make this interesting. I win you do me a favour and vice versa." I suggested.

"Deal." Buizel replied.

I grinned.

Buizel coated himself in a body water and flew at me.

- BUIZEL used AQUA JET.

- HAXORUS evaded the move.

- HAXORUS used TAILSLAM.

- It's not very effective…

- BUIZEL used ICE PUNCH.

- A critical hit!

- Hit 5 time(s).

- It's super effective!

- HAXORUS used DRAGON CLAW.

- The move missed.

- BUIZEL used ICE BEAM AQUA JET!

- HAXORUS used AURASHIELD.

- BUIZEL whipped up a whirlwind.

- HAXORUS concentrated AURA.

- BUIZEL used RAZOR WIND.

- The move missed.

- HAXORUS used AURA SPHERE.

- The wild BUIZEL fainted.

"You are in debt now." I said smugly.

"What do you want?" Buizel asked.

"We want you and the other Pokémon to help us tidy up." I replied.

"Sorry. Can't. I can't force others to do what you want." Buizel replied.

"Well, I can't control Salamence's Draco Meteor." I said immediately.

"Okay they will help." Buizel said quickly.

A few minutes all Pokémon were under our command, including Buizel.

We marched out with Flare rapidly explaining the situation.

"So genius what's the plan?" a Rattata said.

"Slash collect all strong fighting types and empty the whole lab!

Persian! Get all Ariados, Joltik and Spinarak to use string to bind up the broken stuff.

Flare! Collect water types and clean the mud!

Braviary! Get Minccino and Cinccino to polish the stuff.

Aura! Get the Sharp-teethed Pokémon to make similar items to the broken ones.

Scyther! Come with me!

Mirage train the rest! Stay in touch with Xtransiver texting." I yelled assuming control.

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**Rexorus**: Who's online?_

_**Ethan**: Me and Lyra._

_**Her Royal Higheness**: Me._

_**Rexorus**: Ok..._

_**Ethan**: u dont kno whos online?_

_**Rexorus**: mew, mewtwo log out._

_**Lyra**: Nope._

_**Arceus**: Why?_

_**Her Royal Highness**: Because._

_**Rexorus:** Arceus? Are you a mew or mewtwo?_

_**Arceus**: I AM THE LEGENDARY POKéMON HERE! I SAY WHAT TO DO. AND I SAY: NO LOGGING OUT!_

_**Her Royal Highness**: Then delete us out of your stupid lives! We are the ones who hold the future in our paws and you yell at us! We deserve some damn respect here. Plus you are in no position to hold any stupid authority over us! So get out NOW!_

_**Arceus**: ?!_

_**Ethan** logged out._

_**Lyra** logged out._

_**Arceus** logged out._

_**Flarezard** logged in._

_**Flarezard**: Rex what will you do?_

___**Rexorus**_: Cut trees for carving.

_**Flarezard**: `k BTW I met the others and they said they wont Xtext alot._

_**Rexorus**: Okay._

_**Flarezard**: logged out._

_**Rexorus**: haha I'm not stupid._

_**Flarezard**: ;)_

_**Flarezard** logged out._

_**Her Royal Highness**: Rex..._

_**Her Royal Highness**: How do I change my name?_

_**Rexorus**: Well first logout then click on account. If you do you'll see Settings. Click that, then Change name. Type the name you want. Got that?_

_**Her Royal Highness** logged out._

_**Slashmence**: JAWLOCK._

_**Rexorus**: ? Log out._

_**Slashmence** logged out._

_**Her Royal Highness** changed her name to: **Persian**._

_**Persian** logged in._

_**Persian**: Rexorus... I'm sorry I was stuck up when I first met you. I'm sorry I kept showing off. I'm sorry I'm weak compared to you guys . I'm sorry I hinder you a lot. I'm sorry I made Jirachi when we first met. I'm sorry I made fun of outlaws. I'm sorry Giovanni made me like this. It's all his fault. And Braviary... he is... Bad... Sometimes I feel outlaws lead a better life then us._

* * *

I snapped my Xtransiver shut and began cutting down the trees with Scyther's help. That didn't take long. I picked up some trees and headed to where everyone was working.

* * *

_**Rexorus** logged in._

_**and her loyal henchbird:** and he's baaaaaaaaaasaack._

_**Auracario**: Shut up. You sound like a Mareep._

_**and her loyal henchbird**__: haha._

_**Auracario**: I'm a riot, I know._

_**and her loyal henchbird**: Dont u know sarcasm when u see it?_

_**Auracario**: I DO! it's u that doesn't._

_**and her loyal henchbird**: shut up ur the stupid one dummy got that_

_**Rexorus**: *begins partying* The attitude again!_

_**Flarezard** logged in._

_**Flarezard**: Done._

_**Rexorus**: WHO'S DONE?_

_**Persian** logged in._

_**Persian**: Me._

_**Auracario**: You changed your name? Not complaining though, anyways I'm done._

_**and her loyal henchbird**: Ditto_

_**Rexorus**: used Transform! It's super effective!_

_**Slashmence** logged in._

_**Slashmence**: EVERYONE all the stuff has been moved back to the lab!_

_**Mirageork** logged in._

_**Mirageork**: Buizel here. Yeah we all ganged up on the stupid Zoroark and now he's tied up._

_**Flarezard**: Off all the..._

* * *

I logged off and began running to where Mirage ahead taken them. I was swiftly joined by the others. I charged into a small clearing. To my surprise there was a large, well dug pit into which I fell. Persian and Aura both fell with me and I heard Slash roaring in pain, so I guessed they where facing this generous hospitality as well.

"_DAMN IDIOTS._" Reshi seethed in my mind.

"Hey! Who's boss now?" An Exploud yelled peering.

"We are." Aura replied automatically.

I opened my mouth and roared: "GANG! YOU CAN CALL THE LEGENDS!"

Reshiram appeared and hoisted Cobalion, Lucario and me on her back, whilst Jirachi teleported herself, with Persian out.

As we flew outside, Latios, Moltres and Kyurem appeared grinning, except Ky who was just showing his fangs.

A Manectric flinched and the others gaped.

Buizel laughed.

"Idiots! That's just the Zoroark's illusion!" He snorted.

Flare nodded at Moltres, who promptly fired a Heat Wave at the sky.

Buizel began singing the word illusion.

Latios gave him a death glare and used Psychic to send him up in the sky.

"St-still an illusion." Buizel stammered stubbornly.

"Reshi! Blue Flare!" I snapped, more like a Pokémon Trainer, than a Pokémon.

Had I seen Blue Flare in action earlier I would have chosen a different move.

Reshiram's eyes glowed and her generator glowed with the power of the sun.

She opened her mouth and let loose a stream of blue-white flames. Although I was a good distance away far from her, I felt cooked.

"K-Ky? I think you are melting." Mirage said.

Kyurem looked at himself in alarm and altered his body temperature.

As the flames cooled down I noticed that the path to Buizel was ash.

"B-Buizel!" A Ratatta-sh voice squeaked.

Buizel was left with scorch marks and ash-coloured body.

"He's lucky he isn't a cinder by that power..." Flare muttered softly.

I stood in front of Buizel.

"Was that a fu**ing illusion?" I demanded.

Buizel didn't reply.

"He's busy chasing those flying Staryu." Reshira explained.

I chuckled dryly.

"PROFESSOR ROWAN IS COMING!" Braviary yelled suddenly, as he was flying in the sky.

Ten...

Latios closed his eyes and the Pokémon began flying in the cages.

Nine...

We began desperately searching for Max Revives.

Eight...

Buizel was finally revived.

Seven...

All cages were shut and locked.

Six...

All cages were returned to proper positions.

Five...

Everything was returned to it's proper position.

Four...

Signs of battle where hurriedly cleared away.

Three...

The hole was filled up and the electric net cut up.

Two...

Our legends entered us.

One...

We lay down in the lab as if nothing had happened.

Zero...

The door was open and Prof. Rowan entered humming.

"Since when do Aerodactyl-old people hum?" I murmured to Aura.

Aura gave an amused snort.

The Prof. headed to his computer and switched it on.

It was still about the Garchomp-hunt, and a woman, probably in her youth was being interviewed.

"That's the first sexy human I've seen." Mirage remarked.

"SSHHHH!" We all snapped at him.

**Interview.**

**Reporter: Cynthia, is it true that you encountered a legendary PoKéMoN?**

**Cynthia: Yes, it was Shaymin in his Sky Forme. Mew, he looked stunning.**

**Reporter: How was he able to communicate with you?**

**Cynthia: He had a human forme too.**

**Reporter: What did he ask you about?**

**Cynthia: Oh he asked a lot of questions about my Garchomp. He seemed very interested in the fact that she was a girl.**

**Reporter: Anything else?**

**Cynthia: Well he spoke to my Garchomp. Then he said: "Mew! That isn't Jaw Lock. And he left pretty quickly after that.**

**Reporter: Who do you think a Jaw Lock is?**

**Cynthia: A Garchomp. I guess it's trainer must have lost it, but I don't know how to explain the Legendaries anxiety to find him.**

**Reporter: Anything to say for this poor trainer?**

**Cynthia: I ****sincerely ****hope you find your Garchomp, for I know how horrible it is to lose one's own PoKéMoN. A-and if there is anything I, or the Elite Four can do I will willingly do it.**

Me and the gang had heard enough. We turned to each other.

"To Cynthia?" Aura asked.

"YES!" We all said at the same time.

_'Cause we cared about JawLock more than we knew._

We exited silently. Once outside, Mirage and Aura both vaulted on Slash's back. I scrambled on Flare's who was busy fidgeting.

As we flew I swore silently that we'd find JawLock and bring her back no matter what.

Reshi sensing my mood didn't comment.

"I spy a sexy human and four cool but not sexy humans near the Hall Of Fame" Mirage said suddenly.

Flare suddenly made a sharp swerve and landed in front of Cynthia.

"WATCH IT!" I growled.

The four-cool-but-not-sexy humans glared at us.

"Cynthia! Watch out! Go! Beautifly!" The green-haired one yelled.

'Go! Infernape!"

"Hippodown. Let's go."

'Alakazam."

"Garchomop!"

All five Pokémon appeared and looked ready for a fight to the finish.

"Pokémon. Leave please or will we force you." Cynthia said, her grey eyes glinting.

I turned to the gang. "Look. There is no way I'm leaving now. But no fighting. Just dodging and AuraShields." I said softly, ignoring the daggers the elite ones were sending us.

They all nodded.

Garchomp glared at us, and an orange firey-orb was forming in her belly.

I glanced at Aura who spread a now visible aura as a shield. The gang and I aided him.

"Draco Meteor." Cynthia said calmly.

Her Garchomp flew into the sky and fired a single white large meteor.

The collision with the shield sent us skidding a few feet backw

"What the-" the green haired boy began.

"Aaron. Shut up." The red haired boy said.

"We need proper negotiation!" I growled as nudged Persian far from a PsyBeam attack.

"Shi* up! Sh** up!" Braviary chanted.

"ZEKROM! COME AND AID US!" I roared, as Reshi began controlling my body once more.

A large lighting bolt struck the earth and merged into Zekrom.

All of us froze.

Cynthia bowed. "Y-your highness."

"Do not attack them. For they are friends." Zekrom said in his thunder-like voice.

"_Zekrom..._" Reshira said, blue eyes gleaming.

Suddenly I realized how much I had taken from these two upon my quest.

_"I am sorry. I did not realize how much I had taken from you upon-_" I apologized.

_"What do you mean Rexorus? I came from my own accord!_" She snapped indignantly.

I was wise enough not to comment.

"BUT THEY STARTED IT!" Aaron's voice pulled me from my mental conversation.

"SILENCE!" Zekrom roared, then more gently he added. "REXORUS AND HIS GANG WILL NOT HARM YOU."

And as quickly he appeared, he disappeared.

The five Pokémon were recalled.

"I'm Cynthia." The Champion began.

"Bertha."

"Flint."

"... Aaron."

"_and I'm Lucian_." The fourth said telepathically.

"Sh** up! Shi* up!" Braviary continued chanting.

"I wonder what he is saying..." Bertha mused.

My eyes gleamed mischievously, and using my tail I shaped words.

"SHITUP" Cynthia spelled.

At that second a dark blast hit the ground between us.

I took a leap backwards and turned my gaze up.

To my surprise I saw Dalgia, JawLock and Latias floating, with a dark aura surrounding them.

"Who's that?" Cynthia asked.

Using my tail I wrote JAWLOCK.

"GRRROOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" roared JawLock as she neared me with a Dragon Rush.

* * *

**Salamence: Let me get this straight. You are afraid of Ashachus.**

***nods***

**Salamence: Why?**

**Silver: FREAKY!**

***hides behind Arceus***

**DarkGarchomp: GROOOOAAAAAHHHH!**


	29. Author's Note

_Here's one heck of author note in which I explain some stuff about Chosen Ones. Enjoy!_

_- Silver._

**_- Dalgia's name is Dalgia. Not Dialga. Please don't ask me to correct that._**

**_- I know how to spell "Reshiram." I do not forget the "m"_**

**_- No, MewTwo can not have the ability Intimidate legally. However this is fanfiction, so MewTwo can have any ability I want him to have._**

**_- You'll get it later why Persian and Barviary - I mean BRAVIARY are not in the summary. Don't ask._**

**_- Is there a problem with the legendary Pokémon having genders?_**

**_- Buizel wasn't killed by Blue Flare.. Because I do not believe that Pokémon would willing kill a Pokémon/ person. Unless its Dalgia._**

**_- Italic is texting or Rex's thoughts._**

**_- Crap, Piss, Hell and Damn are not censored._**

**_- Rex and the gang are Copyright. Please ask before using them._**

**_- That means ask me, and state reason and then I'll say Yes or No._**

**_- Using them without permission will result in legal problems._**

**_- Even a child's handprint is Copyright _**

**_- Anything else, I've forgotten?_**

**_- Oh yeah! CHOSEN ONES IS BEING EDITED._**

* * *

**_KEY:_**

**_D = Done._**

**_IP = In progress._**

**_NT = Not touched._**

**_Characters & Summary {D}_**

**_Haxorus' Typical Day {NT}_**

**_Haxorus' Dream {NT}_**

**_Haxorus' Untypical Day {D}_**

**_Legendary Meeting {NT}_**

**_About The Chosen Ones {D}_**

**_Mew Pokémon Trainer? {D}_**

**_Me, Mew, the Stupid PokéBall and Dalgia._****_ {D}_**

**_Team Brats._****_ {NT}_**

**_Another Brat._****_ {D}_**

**__****_Hall Of Origin And Spear Pillar. _****_{NT}_**

**__****__****_This is a One Worded Chapter. _****_{D}_**

**__****__****__****_Baby Chosen Ones?_****_ {D}_**

**__****__****__****_Baby Chosen Ones2. _****_{NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****_Chosen Ones:1 Legends:0. _****_{NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_United Kingdom Of Great Brats._****_ {NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Dalgia Again._****_ {NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_New Chosen Ones._****_ {NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Sky's Pichu meets Silver's Chosen Ones._****_ {NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Appointment With Arceus._****_ {NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Txting._****_ {D}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_The Battle Is Interrupted. _****_{D}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Dealing With Dalgia._****_ {NT}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Exposed!_****_ {D}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_A Polite Visit To Dalgia._****_ {D}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Twice KO'ed, One Missing MewTwo. {D}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Chosen Ones and The Missing Garchomp(1)._****_ {D}_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Chosen Ones and The Missing Garchomp(2)._****_ {D}_**  



End file.
